<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wish U Were Here by Cranberrytaboo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874885">Wish U Were Here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cranberrytaboo/pseuds/Cranberrytaboo'>Cranberrytaboo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Switch [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Half Life VR But The AI Is Self-Aware, Half-Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A death?, A description of someone taking a mortal wound and going unconscious, A mild and accidental innuendo, Also not too graphic, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Basically the pain train is back with a vengeance, Body Horror, But also, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Character Death but only for a few minutes, Clueless Feetman, First Kiss, HERE COMES A DOOZY, Interrogation and Torture, LAST CHAPTER ADRIAN LETS GOOOOO, Love Confessions, Major Character Injury, Multi, People being in their feelings, Protectiveness, Self-Injury but only as a means of testing a healing factor, So really just reckless behavior, Some guns stuff, Some more body horror but it never gets bad, Some more death, Someone call Blue cuz 0G is clueless, Someone gets shot and its important, Switch AU Part Two, Themes of possession of a vessel, Time to go to battle, a fond farewell, a mostly happy ending with some loose ends, but not too graphic, it isn't horribly graphic, its up to reader interpretation lmfao, mild body horror, oh my god they were roommates, some depictions of dead folks, some eldritch shit, there might be unrequitted feelings, they're also major characters but (coomer voice) none of this is real is it?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:29:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cranberrytaboo/pseuds/Cranberrytaboo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the events of the "Switch," both Gordons realize they are being plunged into a series of events far greater than themselves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Developing Frenrey, Established Freehoun, maybe some background Boomer for flavor, others pending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Switch [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>227</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Guess who's taking a crack at a sequel? I'm hoping to capture the same energy I had while writing Changing Positions. Updates will be slow as I am a lot more tired now than I was during CHPO, lol. </p><p>Other than some zombie shenanigans and a headcrab there isn't a lot of violence in this chapter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gordon was having nightmares. </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>This in and of itself wouldn't have been much cause for alarm. He'd been having nightmares frequently ever since the Resonance Cascade. The problem was, they'd steadily been getting worse.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They had started with bright flashes of green light, shots of stark-white rooms and open teleporter chassises, and the cold unfeeling glare of a filtering mask hovering in his field of vision. Slowly, they grew more abstract, and he would dream of being trapped in the vast expanse of space, completely alone. Then, he started to dream about things that never happened. Hands holding him down in a dark room and pulling his right arm at an angle, an unfamiliar chamber filled with melodious singing that would have been beautiful were it not for the centerpiece, someone who looked like his best friend, trying to kill him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gordon woke up screaming, jarring awake said best friend, who grunted as he sat up, looking over at him on their shared bed. "What happened?" He put a hand on Gordon's shoulder. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Aaah! Uh-- oh. Benrey... Sorry. Did I..." Gordon sat up slowly, putting a hand to his face. His neck felt tense, and he could sense the beginnings of a headache. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wake up screaming again? Yeah. Seriously, you sure you don't want me to like... Make sure there's not demons in the house or something?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"There aren't any demons in the house, just..." Gordon sighed. "Sorry. It was just another nightmare." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Havin' those a lot lately. Gordon Babyman need a night light?" Benrey jabbed lightheartedly, but Gordon seriously considered it. At least some fairy lights or something would be nice.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Benrey had been staying at Gordon's apartment since the Black Mesa Incident. Gordon had been the one to offer, though he wasn't sure at the time if it was really a good idea, but Benrey didn't have anywhere else on earth to go, and Gordon wasn't about to ask him to just stay on his home planet, after everything they'd all gone through together. Besides, sharing a house with Benrey was pretty nice, after getting over the initial strangeness of it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yes, some of Benrey's habits from Black Mesa carried over. He still didn't seem to know how to drink a can of soda like a normal person. Some previously unseen behaviors had made themselves known, as well. Gordon was still getting over the first time he witnessed Benrey eat a plate of spaghetti. By the time Benrey was done with it, it looked like someone had been murdered on the dinner table. However, Benrey's myriad cryptid-like behaviors were somehow endearing, and absolutely hilarious. Gordon couldn't remember the last time he had laughed so much in any span of time. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Benrey was managing to get along well with Joshua, too. Honestly, the whole science team was, and Tommy especially seemed to love spending time with Joshua, talking to him about difficult concepts in simple words with a skill that Gordon could only assume was innate to truly powerful entities. Gordon was thrilled that his companions liked his son, and he was especially charmed by how Joshua would often go to Benrey to spend time with him, sometimes falling fast asleep against Benrey's shoulder as they watched tv together. It was a sight Gordon never got tired of seeing. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As for the bed, Gordon only had two beds in the apartment, one for himself and one for Joshua, which was too small for an adult. Despite his initial misgivings, he refused to let Benrey, his guest, sleep on the couch, and offered to sleep there himself until Benrey simply offered that they share the bed. Gordon didn't put up much of a fuss, happier than he was willing to admit that he wasn't going to be alone on the weekdays anymore. Besides, aside from the occasional ice-cold foot against his shin in the middle of the night, Benrey was a pleasant bedfellow. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His face warmed as he realized he was thinking about Benrey too much, again, and he swung his legs over the bed to stand up. "I should get ready for work..." He said without much conviction, which caused Benrey to cackle. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gordon looked over to his bedside table, where his Black Mesa ID was still stored. He didn't really need to keep it, but it felt important. Black Mesa, as a company, was gone completely. After the events of the Resonance Cascade and the anomaly that the G-Man referred to as "The Switch,” most of Black Mesa itself wasn't standing anymore. Anything that remained was quickly sequestered by outside forces and dubbed unsafe for human activity, and that was the end of that. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With no lab to return to, Gordon was out of a job, for a while. During his job search, Benrey had offered more than once to just "find" whatever money they needed. Gordon had laughed kind of dryly before returning to the classified ads. He knew Benrey was being completely serious, but he didn't need to accrue a record while he was trying to maintain joint custody of his son. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After getting in touch with his former professor (and trying to remember what he'd told Kleiner from his universe, and not the other one), the older man had written him yet another glowing letter of recommendation, which he used to apply for, then achieve, a position teaching at a local university. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He pulled on his button up, with clasps to accommodate his somewhat less-than-agile prosthetic, and was affixing his tie when there was a sharp knock at the door. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Benrey hopped up from the bed. "Company?" He sounded excited, but Gordon felt uneasy, somehow. Why was he suddenly so nervous? He thought briefly about the past. Usually, when he felt a spontaneous change of emotion, it was because something bad was about to happen to him... Or to the Gordon in the other universe. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Who would it be, though? If it was Tommy, he would have texted first... And neither Coomer or Bubby would come over this early." He opened the door, a bit surprised to see not Tommy, but his father, the G-Man, standing before him. He tensed before his body could remember that the G-Man was an ally, now. The entity offered a customary smile before dropping it completely.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh! Uh, Good morning... Mr. Coolatta." Gordon hadn't expected the eldritch businessman to take his son's choice of last name for his own, but the world was full of surprises. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Doctor Freeman... I'm afraid, less than good." The G-Man's expression was more severe than Gordon had seen it in a long while. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gordon drew a hand to his own chest, gripping at his tie anxiously. "Less than good? What's... going on?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The G-Man adjusted his own tie, lips pursed into a thin line. He hesitated, as if he himself was scared of the words about to leave him. "I am afraid... that word of our, insubordination, has reached my... former employers. We, are no longer safe."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was perfectly still and silent as the trio stared down the unlit corridor. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It had taken some time and the help of D0G to destroy the wall blocking the path to Ravenholm, as well as the use of the gravity gun, but it was clear immediately to Gordon once the wall was down just how dire the situation was. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Just looking down the long tunneling path, a sense of creeping dread filled him. The air hung heavy with the sensation of something gone horribly wrong. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alyx sucked in a breath. "It's weird. It's like... looking at your own tombstone, or something. But... we don't have a choice. We need to get to Nova Prospekt as quickly as possible." She paused, gritting her teeth. "We can't afford to waste a single moment." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That being said, she began to step forward, leading Gordon and Barney down the path towards the fallen town, D0G following close behind. She paused, turning back and fixing him with a sorry gaze. "D0G, I hate to do this, but you need to stay here and help fix what was broken during the raid..." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>D0G's head lowered, and he looked between the members of the party, trying to appeal cutely to any of their soft spots. Barney gave a half-hearted smile, and Gordon's brows upturned in pity. Realizing his actions didn't have any sway, D0G reluctantly stepped back, refusing to budge until they'd left, at least. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alyx stepped to D0G and wrapped her arms around the metal of his neck. "I'll miss you, we'll come back as soon as we can, okay?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The tunnel spanning the way to Ravenholm was dark and grim, laden with traps that had been placed to protect from an invasion Gordon could only begin to imagine. Remains of bodies both human and not lay scattered across the ground, speaking volumes about what had occured. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Noting Gordon's anxious silence, Barney began to explain what had happened. "Ravenholm used to be a holdout for the resistance. It was actually pretty well populated. That... ended up being a problem." He hesitated. "The Combine dropped a bunch of headcrab shells over the town." Gordon's brow furrowed in confusion, so Barney elaborated. "It's biological warfare. The shells have a bunch of headcrabs in them, which then attack and zombify the target." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gordon had to fight hard to resist physically recoiling in horror. The idea of the Combine doing something so heinous solidified his hatred for them. His fist gripped decisively as they pressed forward. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The ruins of Ravenholm were truly a sight to behold. dilapidated buildings groaned and loomed over the landscape, and even the sky itself felt darker, more oppressive. However, no amount of sunlight would make up for the sheer number of zombies present, both living and dead. Surviving zombies crawled unthinkingly over the corpses of their brethren, groaning and shrieking all the while. The entire area was covered in traps-- Gordon feared he might lose his head if he so much as stepped forward on the wrong foot. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As they moved forward, Gordon tried to take stock of the different traps. The most visible and immediately concerning ones were the long sawblades set up to pivot on an axis. They were just high enough that crouching would protect them, but if they were attacked by a lone headcrab or crawling zombie, they could be left in a dangerous position. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He chanced a quick look at his companions. Neither Alyx nor Barney were really well-protected. Even the Combine armor didn't compare to a HEV Suit, after all. He was tempted to tell them to turn back, to let him handle it, but he knew the response would be resolute refusal. He worried his lip nervously. Why did the people he cared about the most have to be as reckless as him? </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As if sensing Gordon's concerns, a trio of zombies suddenly took interest in the party, two of them normal, and one that Gordon didn't recognize. He looked to Alyx. <em>What is that one?</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Poison headcrabs, don't you-- oh, right. That was the other Gordon." Alyx blinked and shook her head to clear it, drawing her pistol. The regular zombies approached more quickly as the poison zombie held back, acting almost as if it had some strategy inside its ruined head. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Between Alyx's pistol and Barney's stun baton, one of the zombies was down before it could cause any problems, but the second one had taken advantage of the opening to get on Barney's side, grappling his arm and trying to claw at him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As Gordon went to Barney's aid, Alyx turned to face the poison zombie. She shot quickly, dropping the main body, but hadn't noticed one of the crabs dropping from the body and sneaking up to her until it was too late. There was a hiss, and a pained cry, and Gordon gasping in shock as Alyx dropped. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Free from his tussle with the second zombie, Barney made quick work of the offending headcrab as Gordon grabbed Alyx by the shoulders, helping her up. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The trio ducked into shelter behind a ruined house, Gordon holding Alyx close to himself as Barney produced another precious vial of antidote. Once injected, Alyx's expression eased briefly, her limbs jerking slightly as she regained control over her body. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>That was too close.</em> Gordon looked over her with worry, taking her arm to clean the bite wound. Once he was satisfied with his work, he looked her in the eyes. <em>You should keep behind me. You're a very good fighter, but you don't have any protective armor. The HEV suit can administer an antidote, but what if you drop again, and I'm not nearby to take out the zombie?</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alyx pursed her lips. "Gordon... Listen, I appreciate what you're saying, but I'm capable of handling myself." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Of course you are, Alyx!" Barney kneeled beside them, speaking softly. "But Gordon has a point. I've got combine armor, and the next combine we see, we can get you theirs, but you've got nothin' to protect you. You're not weak, but all of us are human."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I know that..!" Alyx's mouth pulled as a pained, frustrated look overcame her. "We're all human, and we're so fragile, and we've been doing nothing but fight our whole lives, and yet something as quick as a headcrab bite could do us in!" Her breath caught in her throat. "We only just got here, and I've already messed us up! And if we're this paper-thin, then Dad--" She squinted her eyes shut and refused to say another word. Gordon's brows upturned as he saw the corners of her eyelids shimmer with tears. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Alyx..." Barney exhaled, his own expression turning grim. It was obvious that he was feeling the same exhaustion and strain that had caused Alyx's outburst. Gordon felt his heart ache for them both. How strong, how optimistic they'd been for him, when they were falling apart internally. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>What could he possibly do for them? What could be said, or signed, that would make things better? He paused, then reached for his pocket. It wouldn't fix any of their problems, but it might at least bring some scant relief. Besides, they needed the calories. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Barney blinked as Gordon placed a broken-off piece of a candy bar in his hand. "Huh? Hey, where'd you get one of those?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gordon gave a tired smile as he handed another piece to Alyx, taking the final third for himself. <em>From a friend in the other world.</em> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, cheers to that. Thanks, friend from the other world." Barney downed his piece quickly, trying to disguise how immediately he perked up at his first taste of proper chocolate in maybe years. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Even more surprised was Alyx, who hadn't grown up with those sorts of treats readily available. She smiled. "Thanks, Gordon. I think... I think I'm good." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gordon nodded slowly, eating his own piece. He was sure Benrey wouldn't mind that he'd shared it, and either way, it was a sorely needed bit of respite. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Although Alyx couldn't have known that the candy bar itself was symbolic of Gordon's hope that things could get better, she herself seemed to be a little more hopeful after eating it, and quickly sprung to her feet. "Let's keep moving. Time's not on our side." </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>As they moved forward, Gordon stayed characteristically quiet and introspective. Ravenholm was clearly going to be difficult to navigate, and he was certain that Nova Prospekt would be much worse. He felt that it was a long shot that the G-Man would be any help here. Apparently, Gordon himself was on a "short leash" with his reluctantly-accepted employer, and for a moment, he wondered if the other Gordon was similarly tied. Just as he thought about his counterpart, a sudden bolt of anxiety jolted through his gut, fissuring and creeping into his veins. </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>In the moment, he realized two things. One, he was still tethered to the other Gordon, and was still picking up on his emotions. Two, the other Gordon was suddenly in grave danger. Fear and anxiety swirled in his stomach. He knew it wasn't his responsibility, but how could he not worry?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sometimes it felt like worrying was all he'd ever done.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>G-Man Coolatta tries to ensure the safety of his charges, and Gordon and crew go for a drive.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apologies in advance if this chapter seems a little all over the place, I'm Going Through It but writing helps!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not wanting to waste any time, G-Man opened a portal to his home, ushering Gordon and Benrey through it. Rather, to Tommy's home, where he stayed  when he wasn't off wherever it was he went on spectral duty. </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I've sent Tommy, to collect your friends, Dr. Coomer, and Bubby." He shut the portal gate quickly, as if he were paranoid something else might follow them in. Gordon watched as the portal's last dregs of energy fizzled out. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So what's the big deal, Oh-Gee-Man?" Benrey picked at his ear, his face remaining steady and neutral. "Your bosses are after us, or somethin?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It would appear, so." The G-Man pressed his lips together into a thin line. "I did my... utmost, to hide the truth. I told them, you were... Taken care of. It isn't a lie, necessarily. You are, indeed, very well taken care of." He gestured towards the two. "However, they have discovered... that I, bent the rules... Something unforgivable, for someone of my... Position, to do to circumvent, someone of theirs." His eyes flashed brightly. "As it is, I am... doing my best, to keep us... well-hidden. But, it is only... a matter of time, before we are... found."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gordon swallowed heavily. The G-Man was frightening enough in power, and if something that much greater was coming to get them... "What chance do we have?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Very little," G-Man admitted, steepling his fingers. "Luckily, for all of us, you have a... knack, for beating the odds, don't you?" He gave a light smile. "And we stand, a better chance, with everyone gathered." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As if on cue, another portal, this one slightly more saturated, appeared in the middle of the room. Tommy emerged from it, followed by Dr. Coomer and Bubby. Sunkist came bounding in from the other room, jumping up and placing her giant paws on Tommy's shoulders, forcing a laugh out of him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oof, Sunkist..! Ahaha. I'm back, Dad." He glanced over, perking up at the sight of Gordon and Benrey. "Hey guys!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gordon smiled warmly as Tommy approached him, pulling him into a tight hug. He laughed quietly, watching as Tommy moved to Benrey next to do the same. "Tommy, good to see you. You doing okay?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah-- oh! You're wearing the tie I got-- I mean, Joshua and I got you." He turned his head to watch Sunkist trot out of the room. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Blinking, Gordon glanced at his tie. It was black, but it had multicolored outlines of dinosaurs on it. Tommy had explained that he and Joshua went shopping while Gordon was at work, and Tommy let Joshua pick out a gift for his dad. Obviously, being a young child, Joshua picked something less than immediately professional, but Gordon still wore it with pride. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tommy's bright smile fell a little as he looked back at his father. "Ah, right... the- the problem." He sighed, looking back to Bubby and Coomer. "I'm sorry to drag you two into another crisis, but I think you're in, in danger too." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, if you think so, I believe you, Tommy!" Dr. Coomer's voice was chipper as usual. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Just what's got us in so much danger, anyway?" Bubby, this time, his own voice characteristically sharp. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Benrey spoke before G-Man could respond. "Yeah, I don't get what the big deal is. If they show up here, we can just chase them off." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The G-Man's expression turned more grim. "I'm afraid, it's not that... simple. You are, of course... Powerful, and hard to defeat. However, you have been... Killed, before, and it takes... a while, for you to return. My employers could... crush you, in the time it takes to think. Then, you would return. In that time, span, they could very easily... kill the others." He paused, waiting for the gravity to sink in. Then, a reminder. "And unlike yourself, some of your party cannot, come back."  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That seemed to do the trick, and Benrey's normally relaxed expression appeared to tense and harden. Tommy nodded sagely. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, but...! Dad and I came up with-- with a plan." He gave an encouraging smile. "And it's all thanks to your adventure, Mr. Freeman!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Huh?" Gordon tilted his head. "What about me?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Our best bet, is to find shelter, and numbers..." G-Man started. Gordon grit his teeth. He had a bad feeling he knew what was coming next. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So!" Tommy followed. "When you got replaced with the other Mr. Freeman, a path opened up between our worlds. But, it's like a-- like a bomb boring a tunnel in a mountain. Once that path is open, it can't be closed. So technically, you and the other Mr. Freeman are still tied together!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, and equally, you two are, the entrance points, as it were, for that tunnel." The G-Man put his hand on Gordon's shoulder in an almost fatherly fashion. "My power alone, would not suffice, to send anyone there or back... But I am not, alone in my power, anymore." He smiled at his son adoringly, the picture of familial pride. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tommy nodded enthusiastically. "Dad and I together should be powerful enough to guide us through. It'll be difficult, but..." He paused, then looked at Benrey. "If you helped us, Benrey, it would be a lot easier." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There was a moment's silence before Benrey's expression grew easier again, and he nodded. "Yeah man, happy to help out a bro. So, we gonna go party with G2?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Evidently so." The G-Man straightened his sleeves. "While we are, in that world... We should seek the assistance, of any human or entity, willing to aid." He gestured vaguely. "I have kept your suit, Mr. Freeman, for safe-keeping. I would advise you, don it. Quickly. Time is of... the essence."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gordon surpressed a smirk at the G-Man, with his aching tempo, telling anyone to do anything <em>quickly, </em>and followed where the entity was pointing, finding his HEV suit plugged to a non-standard-issue charging station, of Darnold's design. "I'm a chemist, not an engineer," the potion-maker had grumbled, but was quickly swayed to help by Tommy's shining charisma. Gordon hummed thoughtfully as he stepped into the boots, muscle memory fastening the suit to himself without effort. Tommy and Darnold seemed to get on very well, bonding over soda and the like. He wondered briefly if there was more going on there. He decided not to press it, for the time being. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tommy, nor anyone else, had the same considerations for Gordon. "So, how's sleeping with Benrey been?" Tommy's cheerful tone saying <em>that</em> left Gordon throwing his shoulders up. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tommy, don't say it like that--" Gordon closed his eyes in frustration as Bubby cackled, clearly delighted by Gordon's reaction. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He told me all about it! He said you need a nightlight. I can suggest a good brand if you'd like. Or maybe a star projector would do the trick?" Tommy's good-natured suggestions were nearly drowned out by Gordon's utter embarrassment. Why had Benrey told anyone about that?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>G-Man cleared his throat. "I'm terribly sorry, to interrupt this... catching-up, but time is, of the essence, Dr. Freeman." Before Gordon could protest that he was the only one being scolded for the digression, Tommy guided him to the center of the room. "All of you, gather close, to Dr. Freeman, now." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Benrey took this very literally, throwing an arm around Gordon's shoulders and leaning onto him almost enough to topple them both over. "Ready for another rpg adventure, bro?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>No, Gordon was <em>not</em> ready. There was so much he had yet to do. What about his classes? What about Joshua? </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As if reading his mind, Tommy spoke. "Don't worry Mister Freeman, I-- I made sure your affairs are in order." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gordon <em>really</em> wished Tommy hadn't worded it like he was on his deathbed, but honestly, there wasn't that much difference, was there? The thought of not seeing Joshua for an indefinite amount of time again broke his heart, but the idea of his son potentially being put at risk because of some anomalous CEOs hunting him for sport was honestly worse. He sighed. "Thank you, Tommy."  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>All gathered in a circle, the Science Team plus G-Man made for a strange group of allies. The G-Man's eyes flashed, then burned at a consistent brightness. Tommy picked up on the cue and quickly followed suit. The air around the group grew electrified, charged. Gordon could almost envision the individual atoms bouncing around wildly, vibrating at increasing frequencies. The thrum of particles in motion was quickly joined by a steady, melodic tone, and the space between the group was filled with bright red-orange orbs. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Salmon roe means it's time to go..." Tommy's voice sounded mystified, and Gordon struggled, chest aching as he fought back laughter at the dissonance between the reverance of his tone and the utter ridiculousness of the statement. Benrey looked at Tommy, still singing, and nodded. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey, this isn't just gonna send the other me here, right?" Gordon hesitated. "I'd hate for us to go there just for him to get screwed over." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It shouldn't. Fret not, Dr. Freeman. I must admit, I've taken this path, several times, in my contingency planning. Unbeknownst to you, or the other Gordon, of course." The G-Man looked to Gordon, making his best effort at a reassuring smile. "I have this, figured out." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There was no more time to doubt, though, and the G-Man's last words of comfort were swallowed into a rapidly forming, luminescent orb that sparked from the middle of the circle. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Here, we go." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The blinding light expanded, filling the space of the entire room and enveloping the group. It faded just as quickly, leaving behind an empty home. Sunlight filtered in through a small gap between the curtains, illuminating dust that cascaded lightly from the ceiling down.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sunkist padded calmly back into the room, standing where the Science Team had just been. Her tail wagged excitedly, and she barked once, booming, before bolting out of the room. After all, now she had a job to do.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Just as Gordon had predicted, Ravenholm was not easy to navigate. The traps grew more intense, and more densely gathered by the step, and the Zombies were equally clustered. Even using the Gravity Gun to keep distance, he'd been hacked and slashed at enough that his HEV suit was murmuring a near stream of warnings about laceration injury. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The arrival of Father Grigori had gone a long way to alleviate the difficulty. Alyx had been pleasantly surprised to find a survivor, as had been Barney. As Father Grigori spoke, it became clear to Gordon that the man survived because of the sheer doggedness that surrounded the truly eccentric.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That was not, however, to detract from Grigori's ingenuity and sense of right. If he waxed biblical while helping them find safe passage, 'then', Gordon thought, 'by all means, deliver us.' No matter what, the relief of finding a survivor added to his expertise in traversing the abandoned mining town made Grigori a highly valuable ally. In expressing this to his companions, Gordon was met with agreement, Barney adding that the shotgun Grigori had handed them as a gift didn't hurt matters, either. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With Grigori's help, the trio were able to find their way through Ravenholm, and Gordon surmised by the way Alyx was carrying herself taller was indication that she was feeling emboldened by their success, which was a relief. Barney, too, seemed to hold his shoulders more easy now that they had left the heavy atmosphere of the town. </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>Gordon couldn't blame them, and a part of him felt light-hearted as he looked out at the coastline that stretched out far beyond the point they stood. At a glance, the space looked endless, and unbound, and so much more free than anywhere Gordon could remember being in a very long time. A tiny, selfish part of him entertained a fantasy of running out into the open air, letting his legs carry him all the way down the coast until he couldn't bear to run any further, and just being <em>free</em>. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A throb in his chest reminded him that those sorts of things weren't possible, at least not now. They had to save Eli, and even once they had Dr. Vance safe, the Combine presence was proof that such a freedom could not be obtained so easily. Not to mention the invisible shackles he could feel pulling his wrists and ankles every time the G-Man's face crossed his mind. </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>Plus, there was the issue of the Other Gordon. Even as they navigated Ravenholm, he couldn't get his counterpart out of his head. He <em>knew </em>that the other was unsafe, that he was in danger, and that anxiety continued to gnaw at his gut, even as he felt powerless to help. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A hand on his shoulder caused Gordon to jolt, reflexively whipping his head in that direction before relaxing at the sight of Barney's face. "Gordon, did you hear me at all?" Gordon paused before shaking his head, a little guiltily. Barney cocked a brow. "Stay with us, Major Tom. We're at Shorepoint, one of the resistance bases. They should be able to help us get on our way to Nova Prospekt. If I remember right, they have some kind of vehicle..." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gordon finally remembered to turn a more analytical gaze towards the pier. To his dismay, it was completely land-bound, the ocean itself retracted far back from the original line of the waterfront. A brand-new horror seemed to rear its head every time Gordon thought he'd seen the worst of it. The Combine really were sapping the Earth of every last drop of life. His breath caught in his throat. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Barney gave Gordon a pitying glance, gently taking his arm and guiding him as they moved ahead, not stopping until he had located who he was looking for inside a storage warehouse. "Leon!" A proud if exhausted-looking man in civilian wear turned to face the party. "Eli's been taken. It... We got sold out. We need to get to Nova Prospekt, ASAP." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Dammit..." The man named Leon sucked a breath through his teeth and approached a radio console. He glanced back again, nodding at Alyx and Gordon. "Alyx, and... Well, I'll be damned. Glad to have you with us at last, Freeman." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Surprised to be addressed with such an air, Gordon blinked rapidly. Was he really that greatly anticipated? <em>Nice to meet you. Can you help us?</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, we can lend you three the scout car... you're in luck. We just recently upgraded it to accomodate more passengers. With the Combine presence growing along the coast, it was a necessary addition for the safety of any scouting patrols." Leon pointed out the window towards a large crane, originally used to move cargo. "You can get it on the road with the crane. I'll get a message out to the other coastline strongholds that you're on the way." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That'll be a big help. Thank you, Leon..." Alyx gave the resistance commander a fond grip to the shoulder. "We'll try to have it brought back in one piece." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm holding you to that." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The vehicle itself, once they'd moved it from its hiding spot onto the ground, was a lot more bare-bones than Gordon had anticipated. Comprised almost entirely of exposed beams and fused steel bars, it was more reminiscent of a go-kart than an actual car. Aside from the driver's seat, an additional bench seat had been haphazardly rigged into the back, presumably over the engine. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alyx grinned. "Gordon, you think you remember how to drive?" She nudged Barney with an elbow as the former security officer paled, looking uneasy. Gordon tilted his head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Not for nothin' Gordon, but uh... your counterpart ain't exactly an expert at steering. I don't know if it was just because of the airboat, or what, but please... tell me you're better at it than that." Barney looked almost desperate. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gordon gave a non-committal answer, waving his hand gently in a <em>so-so</em> motion. He was far more accustomed to public transit, and he'd certainly never driven a car like this before. <em>I guess we'll find out.</em> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Unfortunately for Barney, Gordon was <em>not</em> a better driver than his counterpart. It didn't help that Highway 17 was falling apart, crumbling infrastructure and deep potholes making for a less-than-smooth ride. The steering console kept jerking and fighting, and it was taking all of Gordon's focus to not run off the road. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alyx was cackling in the back, so she was clearly having fun, but Barney clearly wasn't, and he clung desperately to the overhead bars, looking sickly. "Gordon, please--!" He yelled over the engine. "You're gonna... be the death of me.." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately for Barney, a Combine checkpoint along the road forced Gordon to pull over, bringing the vehicle into a cluster of brush to hide it. Barney staggered out of the car, hands on his knees as he tried to regain his senses. Gordon rubbed his back sympathetically. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taking out the checkpoint wasn't too difficult between the three of them. Gordon spontaneously got the sense that he would have struggled a lot more on his own. However, as his partners were both fairly used to combat by now, it took little time, and he watched as Barney approached one of the downed Combines, taking their armor vest and jacket for Alyx. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was a little on the bigger side, and the jacket swallowed her arms a bit, but she was able to roll the sleeves up to her elbows. Gordon felt a little better that she had some more protective gear</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Now you and Barney match, </em>Gordon joked. <em>Maybe I should wear one of the jackets over my suit?<br/></em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, if you decide to later, you'll have plenty of Combines to steal one from at any point." Alyx chuckled, her mood apparently a little lighter as they returned to the scout car. Barney shot her a pleading look which she chose to ignore, instead gesturing Gordon towards the driver's seat with a smile. Clearly, she was having way too much fun with this. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Highway 17 seemed to stretch on endlessly, a broken, shedding serpent of asphalt scales, studded with Combine outposts and the occasional resistance cache, demarcated by the lambda symbol Gordon had come to understand as an emblem of humanity's will to survive. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Not too long past the outpost stood another resistance base, one Alyx described as Little New Odessa. "Named after Odessa Cubbage himself," Barney added, laughing at the look of confusion that settled onto Gordon's face directly following his statement. "The `Colonel` is the leader of the resistance group here. Looks like he could use some assistance, too. Let's go."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cubbage's method of requesting assistance consisted of shoving an RPG into Gordon's arms and patting him on the shoulder before mobilizing his forces to take arms against a rapidly approaching Combine gunship. Gordon, not yet having ever <em>seen</em> a Combine gunship, was more than a little horrified at the half-biological, half-mechanical <em>thing </em>that descended towards the outpost. It looked a bit like a porpoise, if porpoises were less cute and more reminiscent of something that wasn't supposed to exist. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Despite the hideous nature of the vehicle, Gordon steeled his nerve, and eventually, the attack was quelled with only a few casualties to the resistance force. In the aftermath, Cubbage approached the trio again, congratulating them and Gordon in particular for a job well done. Furthermore, the other members of the resistance seemed to be impressed, and even awed, by Gordon himself. </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>The implication was disturbing him. Between the Lambda symbol plastered everywhere, the reactions of the resistance to his appearance, and being consistently pushed into the position of leader, it felt as if he was the figurehead for a movement he had only just become involved with. He resolved to ask the others about it later. For now, he grit his teeth and smiled. These people had been beaten down enough times, if they took comfort in his presence, so be it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After a quick debriefing, Cubbage sent the trio on their way again, and the journey down Highway 17 continued. They cleared out several other Combine outposts, including an old fueling station that had long since been overrun. During their stop, Barney mimed putting fuel into the scout car, which earned a couple of snickers that it certainly hadn't deserved, but any joke or moment of levity was well appreciated at that point. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gordon didn't feel the urge to flinch like he usually did when he noticed the air stilling around him. Instead, he turned to face who he knew was waiting, his expression one of irritation. <em>I don't have time to talk. What do you want?</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As ever, the G-Man stood before him with a measured gaze. "Time? Oh, Dr. Freeman. I think you will find, time is... nothing. Time means nothing. And you know, I have the ability, to make it stop, as I need to. You have, all the time, I allow you to have." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The theoretical physicist couldn't suppress a sneer. <em>Then speak. What is it?</em> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A shaky breath escaped the entity before he spoke again. "You are... now starting to, understand, your place in regards to... the resistance, aren't you?" He gave a strange, calm smile. "The Lambda symbol is only... an extension of you. These people, they... look up to you, rely on you. I cannot make you succeed, but... you need my assistance, if you wish to not, fail."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>And? What are you suggesting I do?</em> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The G-Man clicked his tongue, as if scolding a temperamental child. "First, I would suggest... you act more, agreeably, if we are to continue, assisting one another. Now, allow me to offer... some advice. You're going to encounter creatures, unlike you've faced before... You will need to--" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was probably the first time Gordon had ever heard the G-Man of his universe interrupt himself, but the entity fell quiet, his gaze suddenly sharpening as his head snapped in an unknown direction. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The next sound out of his mouth could only be described as a breathless snarl. "I don't... Think so." He lifted his arm. Gordon couldn't see what the G-Man was doing, but he once more felt that something was going to go horribly wrong. After a pause, the G-Man returned his attention to Gordon. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Something has... come up. An intrusion, if you will. I must attend to it." He took another step towards Gordon. They weren't terribly different in height, but the G-Man's posture was towering, intimidating. "Mind your behavior, won't you." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Gordon? What's the matter?" Barney's voice. Gordon blinked. The G-Man was gone, and Barney and Alyx were looking at him with worry. "Why are you baring your teeth like that? You're not hurt, are you?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gordon's expression blanked as he tried to fix it. He must have been making quite the face at G-Man for those parting words. He chanced a glance in the direction he had seen the G-Man turn his gaze. What did he mean by intrusion? And what could cause him to growl like that? As he followed the others back to the scout car, Gordon dreaded what lay ahead. He had a sense that nothing could prepare them for what they were going to face. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>-gasps- ROAD TRIIIIIIIP<br/>There are several parts of this chapter that bring me great joy. I love the idea of Gordon going to work with his dinosaur tie and his students just eating that shit up. Professor Gordon in general just makes me very happy. </p>
<p>The scene with G2 staring out at the open space and just wanting to run out into it is also very relatable. God I miss road trips.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gordon leaps out of the frying pan and into the fire, and Gordon encounters a familiar face.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is pretty basic, hopefully it isn't too terribly confusing. It's a shorter chapter than the past two, but it's an important hinge chapter, I feel.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gordon's stomach lurched up into his chest as he and the others rematerialized, staggering forward gracelessly before catching himself, planting one leg firmly against the ground. He couldn't help but feel irritated that Benrey lit almost cat-like to his left, seeming entirely unphased by the leap. </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The room they were in was mostly dark, but Gordon could make out a few vague shapes. The area itself was open, and the ceiling stretched far-up. Some machinery, maybe conveyor belts, hummed and rumbled as they labored. Something was being transported, but Gordon couldn't make out what. He could have sworn he heard groaning. <br/></p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>The G-Man was the last to emerge from the portal, and he looked even more bothered than he had that morning. He looked at their surroundings with some trepidation before opening his mouth to speak. "We... We were... Intercepted." </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Bubby dusted off his coat and shot G-Man a look. "What do you mean?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Something... interrupted our passage. No, someone. But why would..." his expression grew severe. A moment passed, as if he were weighing his options. "Dr. Freeman... It would appear, that my counterpart... Is most displeased, with us. I am not, surprised, but I am concerned that..." He paused. "I must make a... difficult choice." </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Gordon tilted his head. Had he been paying attention to anything other than Mr. Coolatta, he may have heard the sound of heavy footsteps. "What are you talking about?" </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"I cannot use... all of my abilities, here. This is not... My realm. I cannot stop time-- and I cannot stop them. But... Perhaps, you could. Regardless... I am afraid I must, do the one good thing, I can." As he spoke, he strode to Tommy's side, taking his arm and casting an apologetic gaze. The space between father and son began to spark brightly. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"What? Wait, no--!" The pair disappeared, leaving Tommy's distressed voice ringing in the ears of the remaining Science Team. The echo was quickly interrupted by boots on the floor and the sound of loaded weaponry.  </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Whatever space they were in, Combine had flooded it. One, perhaps the leader of the squad, held his rifle against Gordon's head. He grit his teeth at the sting of cold metal. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Through the mask, a filtered voice. "Get the others. Round them up for processing." With their words, soon the other members of the team were similarly held up. Benrey seemed to twitch in his place, as if planning something, but as he locked eyes with Gordon, something appeared to dissuade him. Gordon assumed it was the fact that he, unlike Benrey, wouldn't be able to grow a new skull if the Combine behind him decided to blow his face off. A part of him felt pity, in that sense. Benrey probably wasn't used to being forced into stillness. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>The Combine led the group through a concrete labyrinth and into a smaller room with a heavy mechanical door. They filed out of the room as quickly as they had entered, slamming the door with a loud bang. The ensuing silence was equally deafening. Gordon lifted his hands to his own face. </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Fret not, Gordon!" Dr. Coomer piped up, sensing his palpable distress. "It shouldn't take too long to break these doors right down." Saying as much, he flexed his arms before hurrying to the door, pounding away at it with his fists. Gordon could have sworn he saw the metal denting slightly. The definition of his muscle was nearly tearing the sleeves on his poor shirt. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Meanwhile, Bubby was cooking up plans of his own, literally. Sparks of heat crackled along his arms and reached flares on his fingertips as he attempted to light any part of the locking mechanism that might weaken the door's integrity. "Yes, with Harold's brawn and my brain, we'll be out of here in no time." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gordon looked to Benrey and paused for a moment. Benrey met his gaze, nodding. "Don't worry about it, Bro-man. I'll find a way out of this place. You sit tight." Before Gordon could protest, Benrey phased through the far wall, likely searching for an exit to the strange building they were trapped in. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Watching his friends and their abilities, and having seen G-Man and Tommy disappear in a flash of light, Gordon was starting to feel a little resentful towards himself. What power did he have? There was no superhuman strength, or fire, or otherworldliness coursing through his veins. He was just a man. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>No amount of pyrotechnics or punching could stop the door from swinging back open, though, and both Coomer and Bubby were forced back by the weight of it. The Combine reentered, two once more going to Gordon and grabbing him, one at each arm. The one to the right began to speak, the filter crackling in a way Gordon was starting to hate. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"This is really him, then? This is the Freeman that the Director warned us about?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The other responded. "It seems like it. Just our luck too, after the morale blow that Civil Protections took back in City 17 on losing this guy." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gordon was about to protest when he finally realized what was going on. The Combine were mistaking him for the Gordon of this universe. If he denied the claim, he would more than likely just be imprisoned, but if they were planning to take him to their Director themselves... Gordon had never been a very good liar and he couldn't fib to save his life, but in this case, all he had to do was keep silent. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Rather than speak, he turned his head to look over at Coomer and Bubby, then winked. As the combine started to drag him away, Bubby lurched forward, growling and sparking his hands alight again, but Coomer held him back for fear of the heavy artillery pointed in their direction. Watching the door shut behind them, Gordon caught Coomer's gaze for a brief moment. Coomer smiled sadly, then the lock clicked back into place. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The grip that the Combine had on his upper arms was almost deadening the feeling in his hand, and as he was forced to march along with them, he felt an unspeakable sense of deja vu, despite the fact that nothing like this had ever happened to him. Regardless, the fear was crushing. He bit his tongue resolutely. He could not afford to waver. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gordon held the G-Man's words in his mind as they continued forward along the highway, the Little Scout Car that Could jittering and swerving along the road like a desperate animal. If something was here, what would it be? He gripped the steering wheel hard. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They were forced into a sudden stop on a bridge that apparently was once a resistance base. "The Combine use this railway as direct transport between City 17 and Nova Prospekt." Alyx explained. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The train they tried to put you on before I got my hands on you." Barney offered a grin, but it barely detracted from the anxiety he was clearly feeling, and the motion sickness he was clearly experiencing. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>If that's the case, why not blow the thing up? </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Would that we had the firepower and manpower, but our resources are spread too thin." Alyx really seemed to resent not being able to blast the rail bridge to smithereens. Gordon couldn't blame her. Beyond the whole concept of the Combine, he'd seen more than enough trains to last him several lifetimes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The bridge was capped off by multiple forcefields, but after a treacherous stint navigating the catwalks under the body of the bridge itself, the trio managed to deactivate them. Walking along the more stable upper rails, Gordon froze as he felt a distinct rumble. Without thinking, he wrapped one arm around Barney and the other around Alyx, wrangling them and pushing them against the side railing of the bridge just as a train blistered past, the rushing air and blaring horn nearly bursting their eardrums. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The dust settled, and Barney lifted a hand to his own head, smoothing his hair down, before doing the same for Gordon and Alyx in turn. In a way, it was soothing, and Gordon was certain it was also to ascertain that their heads were still attached to their bodies. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After their most recent brush with death, the trio resumed their drive along the coast in relative silence, but Gordon could feel Alyx's hand gripping and working against the back of his seat, as well as the sensation of Barney's eyes boring against the back of his neck. What other god-forsaken herculean trial was the world going to throw at them?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His question would be answered at their final stop along the coast at Lighthouse Point. Upon their arrival, they were corralled to park the scout car, as it was being sought by Combine Forces. As Gordon climbed out of the vehicle, he was approached by a resistance fighter.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Freeman! It's good to have you here. Uhm, look. Someone... strange... showed up, not too long before we saw your car on the horizon. He said he's here for you." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gordon inhaled, suddenly anxious. He was certain that it was the G-Man, at this point. Who else could fit the description? Why would the G-Man reveal himself to anyone, much less not just speak to him directly? </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'll show you where he is, just... I feel uneasy around him. Maybe it's just me being overly cautious..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Following the woman guiding him, Gordon felt his limbs stiffen with nerves. Eventually, he could make out a person's figure in nondescript clothing, and as they drew closer, his anxious shuffle turned into a brisk walk, to a light jog, to a full-out run as he realized just who had been waiting for him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ecstatic, he threw his arms around Benrey's neck and pulled him close, earning a surprised huff followed by a chuckle. "G2! There you are man, I was hoping to find you." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A breathless, airy laugh escaped Gordon's throat, then he pulled back slightly, expression suddenly turning serious as he faced his old friend. <em>What are you doing here? And how did you get here in the first place?</em> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well like, it wouldn't be that hard for me with some time, but uh, my universe's G-guy brought us out here, so..." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gordon tensed, and his brows furrowed? <em>He did what? What is he trying to pull?</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Noting Gordon's increasing ire, Benrey snickered. "No, hey, it's okay. Our G-Man is cool, he's on our side. Or..." He frowned deeply in realization. "He's usually cool, but grabbing Tommy and bailing on us wasn't."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Footsteps behind them told Gordon that Barney and Alyx had caught up, but he was preoccupied with what Benrey had just revealed. <em>Wait, Tommy is here too? Who else did he bring?</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Everyone, man, Dr. Coomer, and Bubby, and my Gordon, too." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gordon gasped. Even the other Gordon was here? <em>Benrey, where are they?</em> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's why I came to find you. I got out, but they're back at this big fuck-off building out that way." Benrey pointed in the direction of Nova Prospekt. Gordon paled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Gordon? Do you know this guy?" Barney finally chose to speak up, and the moment he opened his mouth, Benrey's head snapped in his direction. Barney held his hands up, a bit perturbed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nodding, Gordon faced his party. <em>This is Benrey. I maybe told you about him briefly? He's one of my friends from the other universe. He's the one who gave me the chocolate we ate.</em> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wait, that's <em>Benrey</em>?" Alyx's expression immediately turned to delight, and she grinned wide. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Barney seemed similarly amused, and Gordon wondered what he was missing out on. "Oh, so this is the man himself."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Benrey sniffed briefly before speaking again. "What's up with your voice, huh? Why do you sound like a cowboy?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gordon covered his mouth, and Alyx snorted. Barney seemed a tad bewildered, but he recovered quickly. "It's an accent." He hummed. "You know, Gordon told us all about you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He did?" Benrey's eyes seemed to light up. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah. Gordon couldn't stop talking about you." Alyx smirked, then paused. "Well, your universe's Gordon. This is getting confusing." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's gonna get even confusinger," Benrey agreed, boldly ignoring linguistic convention. "Cuz my Gordon is here, with the others, and they're in trouble. So I came to you so we can go get them out and burn down the Combines' house." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There wasn't a moment's hesitation before Gordon nodded in agreement. <em>We'll help you.</em> It wasn't like it was a detour, and even if it were, Gordon would have been glad to help. If the other Gordon was trapped in Nova Prospekt along with Eli, they would have to hurry. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He shuddered to think what might happen to either of them if they didn't make it in time.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That felt nice! I was happy to give G2 and Benrey the reunion they deserved. Them being buddies makes me very happy. </p>
<p>I'm also excited to explore this sort of... frailty that VRGordon perceives himself as having for being human.</p>
<p>Sorry this chapter is coming out so late! I've been utterly swamped and in a weird place, so most of the time I would dedicate to writing has been spent resting.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gordon meets his old boss, and Gordon instigates a prison break.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is an important chapter, but hopefully it's also enjoyable!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dr. Freeman, we finally meet face to face, and not a moment too soon." </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Combine had dragged Gordon through the winding facility on foot, passing through room after room and conveyor after conveyor. With unmeasurable horror, Gordon realized that the things being transported were people. Well, what used to be people, perhaps. He couldn't make out the details, but he heard enough groaning and saw enough emaciation to extrapolate that something horrible was being done to the victims of the Combine rule. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eventually, they had pulled Gordon into a large office where the Director was awaiting them. Gordon was shocked to see the former Director of Black Mesa, Dr. Breen, standing before him, but Breen seemed less surprised. If anything, he looked a mixture between calmly smug and mildly irritated. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You've caused me no end of struggle, you know." Dr. Breen rose to greet them, gesturing the Combine to guide Gordon into a seat. He was forced to sit down, and his hands were subsequently bound to the arms of the chair. Breen cocked a brow. "I see you have also suffered some losses. Let me posit this: Why?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was difficult for Gordon to resist responding with words. God, he wanted to give Breen a tongue lashing unlike he'd ever experienced. Instead, he cocked his head to the side and sneered, as if asking what Breen meant. He hoped it appeared sassy and rude. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Apparently, it did, because Breen's eyes narrowed with annoyance. "Why, Dr. Freeman, have you dragged yourself here, suffering loss of limb and surely life, in those killed fighting for your... cause... when you know fully well how futile this clamoring truly is?" He gestured outwards, towards the conveyor belt, and further into the facility. "This place, Nova Prospekt, is a powerhouse of Combine might, and only a small taste of their true potential." He gestured with his hand, and the Combine left the room. He leaned closer to Gordon to continue his tangent. "And what have your people accrued? A handful of weapons, a few ill-gotten explosives, and row after row of expendable, fragile human lives." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gordon bore his teeth. Breen continued undeterred. "You see, Gordon, you and I aren't so different. Both of us care deeply about humanity. The difference is that you, of the two of us, have been unreasonable, selfish." Gordon's eyes widened, and he bit the inside of his cheek to stave off the white-hot fury that dared to rip itself screaming through his throat. <em>Selfish?!</em> How could Breen say that about-- no, not about himself, but about the Other Gordon, who had done nothing but help people at his own expense? </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Allow me to explain." Breen cleared his throat, stepping away from the chair. "In your long absence after the Resonance Cascade, you became something of a symbol, an almost Christ-like figurehead that spurred on the meager resistance. Now, upon your return, you lead this campaign of naivete disguised as goodwill, not realizing just how much devastation you've wrought. Think about it. How many lives have fallen in your name? And the Combine remain unshaken." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tensing, Gordon's stomach sank. Obviously, he had no idea how many people had lost their lives fighting the Combine, but he could only assume that most of Earth's population had fallen in the siege. And it was true that the Combine seemed all-powerful. A part of him was grateful that he was getting this lecture instead of the Other Gordon. He couldn't imagine how devastating it would be emotionally if he were actually the Gordon of this universe. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Have you anything to say in your defense?" Breen paused, waiting, then smiled calmly, almost kindly. "I didn't imagine so." God, Gordon wanted to knock his smug little head around. Instead, he did the one thing he could do, bound as he was. He didn't need to lift his hand to sign what he desperately wanted to say. His fingers curled inward, leaving his middle finger saluting in place. Breen cocked a brow. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Charming. I see you've not matured much since your time at Black Mesa... You've even grown your hair back out." Gordon swallowed, suddenly conscious of the ponytail he'd let grow even longer since the incident. He'd forgotten that detail, but at least Breen's opinion of him was low enough to buy it. Besides, did Breen expect the Other Gordon to find a hairdresser anywhere around in Apocalyptica? </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But I digress..." A moment passed, and Breen looked almost sorrowful. "The time of humankind as you know it has long gone, Dr. Freeman, and in their place, a new, adaptable, capable species must emerge. Rather than resist, your so-called 'revolutionaries' must accept the change if they wish to survive. It is the only way to keep them alive... And they would listen to you." Breen held his hands outward, palms up, as if delivering a sermon. "You are their symbol, the one they look to for guidance, for strength. If you taught them how, they would finally follow through." He smiled warmly. "No more loss, no more war, no more pain. You could finally, truly, be the savior they think you to be." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gordon was starting to see how Breen had earned his position as Director. Despite how much the man pissed him off, there was a certain appeal to his words, as if he knew Gordon's insecurities and concerns and how to use them to his advantage. Furthermore, it seemed like there was still a part of Breen that retained his humanity, that still cared about humans, even if his way of showing it was fucked-up and backwards. Gordon shook his head hard to dissipate such thoughts. It wouldn't do any good to start feeling sympathetic for the guy who had him trapped under threat of death. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Breen rose, stepping towards the conveyor belt and watching it closely. "There's someone I've been meaning to speak with, and now that you're here, it would be nice to have a round-table discussion. I'll have him brought here..." He moved for a large console and began inputting commands. The conveyor whirred and hissed, rolling through numerous pods that Gordon could now say with confidence had people in them, before finally settling on a familiar face. Gordon gasped, strangled, as he fought back the urge to cry out Eli's name. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eli, luckily, didn't have to stay quiet, and absolutely refused to. "Gordon? No! What are you doing here!?" His gaze wandered, then paused, first on Gordon's hair, then on his arm. Confusion came over his expression for a moment before he lifted his head, then turned to glare at Breen. "You son of a bitch. You don't harm a hair on his head." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gordon's chest deflated with relief. Seemed Eli knew to play along and not say anything. Maybe things would go his way after all. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As fortune would have it, Gordon's happy reunion with Benrey was cut tragically short by a rapidly-approaching Combine presence -- they had been followed after all, and any time reminiscing would have to be instead spent facing the threat. News of the standoff at New Little Odessa had already reached Lighthouse Point, and Gordon was asked to once again take up arms to stop the approaching gunship. At the top of the lighthouse itself, he had a good vantage point to handle the threat, and from below, he could hear gunfire and shouting from the resistance, interspersed with familiar singing. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>However, the Combine kept coming in wave after wave, and soon it became clear that Lighthouse Point would not be able to weather the attack. Gordon and his team were herded out through a secret passage, with a warning that they must succeed in destroying Nova Prospekt, for everyone's sake. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The trek towards the next resistance encampment was not without its own dangers. A sandy plain stretched far beyond, and great rocky structures jutted outwards from the earth. "Antlions," Alyx explained, "and if you want to keep safe, you'll avoid walking on the sand here." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Avoiding the sand proved to be more difficult than Gordon realized, and they were harassed by wave after wave of giant insectoid extraterrestrials, each one with whiplike arms and teeth that were tough enough to render some of the HEV's armor functions ineffective. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Relief came in the form of another resistance encampment heavily populated by vortigaunts. After defeating a rather large and powerful antlion, one of the vorts approached the group before moving to harvest something from the alien corpse. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As they stepped into the encampment himself, Gordon noticed two vortigaunts speaking to one another in their own tongue and chuckling. He approached with a smile. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, the Freeman. Beg pardon." One of the pair lifted their arm in somewhat of a bashful gesture. "It was not our intention to sssspeak in words you do not understand." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gordon shook his head. The other continued. "We sssshall continue to ssspeak in a tongue you know... lest we wish to sssay something unflattering of you." They then proceeded to turn to their partner and continue flux shifting, speaking in their native manner of communication. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>To his right, Gordon heard Benrey snort. Was he capable of understanding flux shifting? Moreover, could he do it himself? He turned to face Benrey. <em>What are they saying?</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't worry about it." Benrey snickered and refused to explain any further. Gordon sighed. It wouldn't do any good to linger, even if he was positive by now that he was being made fun of. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The vortigaunt who had harvested the components from the antlion explained to Gordon that he could use the pheromone pods from the body to exude a form of control over the antlions, and hopefully use them to their advantage as they stormed Nova Prospekt. He was skeptical at first, but as they approached the prison itself, he could see the area was swarmed by antlion nests. He looked down at the squishy little pod in his hand, hesitantly giving it a squeeze before tossing it. The effects were immediate, and antlions emerged, swarming the pod itself and then branching out to attack the Combine nearby. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alongside Alyx, Barney, and Benrey, and with an army of antlions at his beck and call, Gordon was starting to feel hope spring up in his chest again, for the first time in a while. Yes, the path was treacherous, and yes, he and his party had taken multiple injuries at the hands of the Combine, but none too serious yet, and they clearly had the advantage. Were the Combine really so weak? It was eye-opening. What he had once seen as an immovable, immutable force suddenly seemed to be cracking, slipping. Their outposts were in disarray and disservice, and they were struggling to hold back such a small party. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>First, breathlessly, hissing, then, like a wellspring, bubbling in his throat, Gordon started to laugh. Barney and Alyx shot him an odd glance, initially, clearly wondering what could possibly be funny in the moment. Benrey, however, seemed eager to encourage it, and started laughing himself. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Gordon? What's so funny?" Alyx looked more perplexed. Barney nodded.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Not that I hate to hear your gigglin', but I'm lost."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gordon forced himself to calm down, and apologized. <em>Sorry. It's just that, I finally feel like we have a real chance. Like we're really winning.</em> At that admittance, Barney's confusion broke out into a smile. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, if you feel good about it, darlin, then I'm feeling more encouraged, too." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>At the pace they had found, it wasn't long before they managed to infiltrate Nova Prospekt itself. As they navigated the dark, oppressive hallways, they crept carefully, minding each step as they delved deeper in. Benrey first guided them to the room where the Combine had kept the Science team, but he was dismayed to find everyone missing. The door to the room itself had been rendered useless, full of indentations, the locking mechanism bent and burnt completely out of shape.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Now, they had to be more cautious. Any traps that could be laid, any ambush, they would have to be ready. So, Gordon nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a pair of hands grab him by the shoulder.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Gordon, there you are! You idiot, what were you thinking, letting them take you off like that and-- wait, you're not the right Gordon!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gordon blinked, face to face with Bubby, who had briefly looked vulnerable before returning to frustration. He clasped Bubby's arms with his hands, pulling the older scientist closer despite his protests. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Looking to the side, he was relieved to see Dr. Coomer. "Ah, hello, other Gordon! How good to see you. Won't you help us find your counterpart?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>This time, Benrey seemed to be in disbelief. "Wait, my Gordon did <em>whah</em>?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Now Benrey, I know this is alarming, but Gordon let the Combine take him away. They believe him to be this universe's Gordon!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hearing this, Gordon tensed. Great, now his counterpart was in even more danger. He had a guess as to where he might have been taken, though. <em>Don't worry. We'll find him, and we'll find Eli, too. I promise.</em> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The pressure was mounting, but Gordon tried to remain stalwart. Eli and the other Gordon were counting on him. He remembered the G-Man's warning that he could not afford to fail. At his sides, his hands clenched into fists. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He refused to.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, there we go! I reaaaaally enjoyed writing Breen's monologuing. He's such a fascinating character, from an analytic standpoint. I could go on and on but I won't too much. </p><p>As for G2, it was nice to have him show some hope. I'm hoping I can show how the two Gordons are similar more frequently, not just how they're different.</p><p>Edit to add: I forgot to mention, but I've seen fics lately tell people its okay to make fanart about it. I wanted to say if anyone feels inspired by any of my fics you're more than welcome! If anyone does draw or write anything I would love to see it, you can link it to me!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gordon and Eli undergo thorough interrogation, and Gordon rushes to rescue them.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heads up! This chapter has a few things in it that might be uncomfortable, including an interrogation scene and some body horror on Benrey's part. Stay safe &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>With both of his hostages in the same place, as it were, Breen slowly paced between the two of them, continuing his discourse regarding the fate of mankind should they continue to revolt against the Combine, and the futility of fighting such an unknowable force. Gordon and Eli exchanged glances throughout, sharing frustrations and tempering one another at the same time. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But I can see my audience is less than captive, isn't it?" Breen sighed. "Dr. Vance, you were one of the finest men we had the fortune to hire, at Black Mesa, and... Gordon, despite your youth, you certainly had potential. I know how both of you would be so well-suited to working alongside me here, and yet I can tell you've not been convinced." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>So saying, he shook his head, and his stride brought him back before the chair that Gordon was bound to. "However, Eli, I know you could tell me information I need to know. We were able to locate your base of operations with Dr. Mossman's help, but I need to know the locations of the other major insurgent hubs." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm not helping you. Not after everything we've gone through. You'd have to kill me." Eli spat. Gordon shuddered at the thought, but he admired Eli's strength of character. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, I know you wouldn't say a word, no matter what we did. I'm not operating under any false pretenses." He took the back of Gordon's chair and swiveled it slightly. "But, without speaking out of turn, I would say that your connection to Dr. Freeman is almost... familial. Wouldn't you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>At that, Eli began to struggle against his own binds. It was futile, but the containment itself seemed to strain. "I swear to God, Breen, if you so much as raise a hand to him--!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Breen chuckled, stepping back from the chair slightly. "Oh, no no. I wouldn't so much as lay a finger on your protege. That's below my paygrade." He snapped his fingers, and the two Combine from earlier re-entered the room. "Now, Eli, I'm being very generous. I'm going to give you another chance. Where are your 'forces' hiding?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gordon's head snapped in Eli's direction, and he shook it feverishly. He hoped to God Eli understood his attempts at saying 'don't say a word.' Seemingly, Eli got the message, because he pursed his lips and furrowed his brow, looking defiant.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Breen clicked his tongue impatiently. "I really tried to be kind, Eli. Far kinder than you deserved." He glanced to one of the two Combine, giving an inclination of the head. The armored officer stepped forward, producing their stun baton from their belt. It clicked on with a crackling hum, and was then brought swinging down against the side of Gordon's head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>For his part, Gordon was grateful that the shock generated by the baton was overwhelming his senses, or he would have screamed. Instead, he bit down hard on the inside of his lip as he tried to regain his bearings. His glasses lay somewhat askew on his face, now, and he could just make out Breen's calm, smug expression as his nerves settled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Stop. Stop it!" Eli growled, struggling again. Breen exhaled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You know how to stop this, Eli. You know what to say." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Go to Hell!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Combine swung for Gordon's stomach this time, and on connection, he doubled over, gasping for air. Panting, he looked up at Eli again, shaking his head firmly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eli closed his eyes, momentarily, a look of pain crossing his expression, but he nodded. If Gordon was ready to keep resisting, so was he. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Breen watched the two of them communicating wordlessly, and pursed his lips, turning to the Combine guard. "You may need to be more convincing. It would be best to keep Freeman alive for later, but luckily, he's wearing something that will warn us if he is in critical danger." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You sick son of a--" Eli hissed, then winced, crying out empathetically as the Combine once again swung at Gordon. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gordon's head was swimming, but as he thought about it, he realized that the HEV Suit had never really spoken to him the way it had been intended to. Not once had he heard it say any of the warnings it was supposed to say. Even as the Combine continued their attack, nary a word issued from the heavy metal chassis of the suit. He wondered if that were more to his advantage or disadvantage. A particularly brutal swing across his face knocked his glasses off completely, and the ensuing silence from the suit gave him the sense that he was perhaps at a disadvantage in that regard. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The interrogation continued similarly for what felt like ages, to Gordon, but eventually, something in Eli cracked, and he dropped his head, gasping. "Stop! Alright! Listen-- I'll tell you-- just leave the kid alone!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gordon looked up at Eli, trying to find the man's eyes in the blurry haze of his face, shaking his head desperately, but even if Eli had responded with a look of his own, Gordon wouldn't have been able to tell. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Breen lifted a hand to the Combine, and they stopped, mercifully. "Well, then, Dr. Vance. Let's hear it." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eli let out a shaky breath before speaking a name that Gordon didn't recognize. Breen paused before speaking.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"There? I can't believe we never thought to check. What an embarrassment. But thank you, Eli, for your cooperation." He leaned down, close enough that Gordon could make out his features, smiling gently, but Gordon could only see a twisted, sadistic sneer. "And thank you, Dr. Freeman." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>From this close, Gordon paused before gathering his strength. Leaning his body back briefly, he used his remaining energy to propel his torso forward, delivering a smashing headbutt to Breen's face. Something crunched, and when Gordon fell back against the chair again, he could barely make out red streaking it's way down Breen's nose. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He allowed himself a smile, and a satisfied huff. Served the smarmy bastard right. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Breen was not so amused. He turned to his companions again. "Repay the good doctor in kind!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Suddenly, the door was thrust open, violently. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nova Prospekt was filled to the brim with checkpoints, guards, and security measures, but none of them seemed quite so deadly now that they had six fighters to their name. On top of that, Gordon found that there were several places within the facility where the foundations were weak enough that he could summon the antlions to their aid. He was annoyed with them initially, but now he was starting to feel a fondness for the insectoids. One chittered away at his side, and he hesitated before stroking its carapace, giving it an encouraging pat before sending it off to fight more Combine. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They didn't have much time to linger, though, and ripped through the hallways in a blaze of gunfire, and actual fire, thanks to Bubby. Tacked on to Benrey's inexplicable powers and Coomer's incredible fists, the Combines were going down like tin cans to a cap gun. Gordon noted as they ran through the hallways that a strange, anxious energy hung in the air around them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>In time, Gordon realized the energy was coming from Benrey. At any point that they stopped to fight a group of guards, or reload their munitions, Benrey was on the balls of his feet, eyes wide open and teeth grit, as if every atom in his body was telling him to <em>go</em>. Gordon felt pity for him. He knew how all-consuming the urgency of wanting to save a loved one was. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alyx looked around, trying to get a bearing on their surroundings. "We need to find a security room, or something. If we can find where the camera feeds go to, we can figure out where they're holding Dad and Gordon." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Excellent idea, Alyx!" Coomer beamed. "Let's find that--"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A group of heavily-armed Combine turned a corner, lifting their rifles. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Help me, Alyx!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alyx shot a glance at Gordon. Gordon nodded, confirming that yes, Dr. Coomer was just Like That.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Before the Combine could take fire, though, something struck one of them from behind, and they fell. The second, as well. Benrey and Barney took out the remaining two, leaving them face to face with Mossman, holding a rifle of her own. She lowered it at the sight of the party. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Alyx! Gordon, Barney...! How on earth did you get in here?" She paused. "That doesn't matter, listen. I know where they have Eli and... The other Gordon. I have no idea how he got here." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alyx was gone from Gordon's side in an instant. She grabbed Mossman roughly by the arms, glaring. Gordon started to lift a hand, then lowered it. If anyone deserved this moment, it was Alyx. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Mossman! I knew we couldn't trust you! How could you betray us like that! How could you betray <em>Dad</em> like that?! After everything he did for you!" Alyx grit her teeth, hissing bitterly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Judith lifted her arms, but didn't move to stop Alyx. "I know. I'm sorry, I never wanted this to happen. Working with the Combine was the only way I knew to keep them from attacking Black Mesa East."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Fat lotta good that did us in the end, Mossman." Barney spat, looking equally frustrated. Gordon hesitated.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>So, you acted as a double agent?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Nothing so glamorous as that, Dr. Freeman." Judith smiled sadly. "I was just doing the only thing I could think of to keep Eli off of the Combine radar. It worked, for a time..." She shook her head. "But I've been watching the cameras, I know where Breen has Gordon and Eli." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, hurry up and show us!" This time, Bubby snapped. Gordon couldn't help but be amused. He hadn't even been involved in the betrayal at Black Mesa East. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Judith led them into the security room, which was cramped, but accomodated them well enough. She pointed to some of the monitors in turn, highlighting a path. "If we go from this hall, there's a shortcut which will lead us to--" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her hand flinched back from the screen as she indicated the room in which Eli and Gordon were captive. Her lips pursed. Gordon watched the screen, wide-eyed in horror. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The oppressive, unquiet aura that he'd noticed from the beginning was reaching a fever pitch, becoming almost berserk, haunting in nature. On the screen, a Combine guard lifted their stun baton and brought it crashing against the other Gordon's head, and suddenly the screen itself was destroyed by a wild, frantic hand that in that moment had looked like a claw.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Everyone's attention turned to Benrey, who was still and quiet for a moment. When he spoke, his voice sounded uneven, and almost double-toned. "This is not happening."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Of everyone, Gordon was a little surprised to see Barney taking the reins, stepping to Benrey's side and putting a hand on the former guard's shoulder. "Hey. I don't know you well, but I get what you're feeling. I've been in a similar situation. Listen, we're gonna find Gordon and Eli, and when we do, you use that energy of yours to go all out and take care of Breen once and for all."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Benrey was silent for another second, then nodded, keeping his gaze downward, eyes hidden in the inexplicable shadow that followed him even without his helmet. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Judith took the lead, her knowledge of the Combine structure proving invaluable. It wasn't long before they stood before the door to Breen's on-site office. Benrey stepped up to her side. "'Scuse me." He murmured. He inhaled, deeply, chest inflating, and Gordon wondered for a moment if he sought to sing the door down. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His guess was slightly accurate. Rather than the Sweet Voice that Gordon had grown accustomed to, what came out of Benrey's mouth was more akin to a sonic blast, and it was frighteningly effective, blowing the door off of its hinges. The remaining team took that as their cue to move in and quickly filed into the office, Judith herself taking aim at Breen's head. "Wallace, this has gone far enough." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Breen lifted his hands in self-defense, stepping back from Gordon, and towards the window of his office. "Dr. Mossman. So, it seems treason is your specialty." His gaze drifted to meet the Gordon of his universe, and he balked. "Wait, what on earth--"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm not playing games." She looked down the sight of her firearm. "Don't make me do something we'll regret."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What are you <em>waiting</em> for?!" Benrey's voice tore through the tension like a knife through paper, and many things happened in rapid succession. First and foremost, Benrey's body began to shift. While he did not take the gigantic form he'd used back on his home planet, he became more animal, more visceral, looking like some sort of hell-hound or great beast, and his maw opened wide, biting clean through one of the Combine hovering over Gordon in his chair. The other Combine was quickly disposed of in an equally horrific way.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mossman, startled by the change, lost her grip, trigger finger slipping. The shot rang out, muffled by the sound of violence as it was, hitting Breen square in the chest. The bullet forced him staggering back, and as it crashed through the window, so did he. Gordon, the one not still tied to a chair, rushed to the window to try and catch Breen, but he was moments too late, watching the Director fall into the darkness of night.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alyx ran to her father, struggling for just a moment before opening the contraption he was stuck in, pulling him down carefully and holding him close. "Dad... Dad! God, are you okay? They didn't hurt you, did they?!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Alyx, I'm alright." He kept his daughter close to his side, looking over at the nightmare that had been in the room just a moment before, now returned to the form of a man. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Benrey was knelt down, ripping open the binds keeping his Gordon in place. Once his arms were freed, Benrey grabbed him by the shoulders, almost shaking him in his tight grip. "What were you <em>thinking</em>." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Before Gordon could gather his senses enough to respond, Benrey pulled him close against his own chest. Gordon didn't protest, and let his head drop against Benrey's shoulder, closing his eyes. His body shook as the tension started to leave his muscles. He could have sworn he felt Benrey's chest twitch.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, thank goodness, you're alright." Coomer's voice was softer, uncharacteristically quiet, as he stepped over, putting a hand on Gordon's shoulder. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Gordon who'd woken up not all too long ago in City 17 watched these proceedings and felt a pang in his chest. He was grateful to have so many allies at his side.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He needed them dearly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That chapter was WAY too fun to write, oh my goodness. It was so exciting and tense, I hope everyone enjoyed it!<br/>I know the showdown with Breen doesn't canonically happen until City 17 but I mean, canon has been out the window this whole time so it stands to reason.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gordon and Gordon form a unit.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's another chapter. Things might be a little confusing, but I'm trying to ensure that they won't be unreadably so. It's shorter because I needed a chapter to establish certain mechanisms moving forward.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Slowly getting his bearings back, Gordon rose to his feet, all too aware of the grip on his shoulder tightening as Benrey tried to help him keep steady. "I guess some introductions are in order...?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, no, no, first you tell us what you were doing." Benrey's tone wasn't sharp, but it was heavy, and once Gordon parsed what he was trying to say, a pang of guilt struck him. Benrey had already left when he let himself be taken by the Combine, so of course it must have been a nasty shock. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, it's just... they thought I was this universe's Gordon, so I figured they'd take me to the Director instead of just killing me outright. I thought I could use it to our advantage, or..." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Benrey shook his head emphatically. "I was scared for you, man! I thought <em>I</em> came up with some half-baked ideas. What if they'd fucking chopped your head off like some Song of Ice and Fire shit to make everyone sad?" He looked away briefly. "And if you're Huna, I'm Pelinal. You saw what I did to those Combine. You can't do somethin' that reckless."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gordon paused, lost for a while. He wasn't quite able to grasp what reference Benrey was making, or if there were multiple ones, but he felt like he had the gist of it. Yes, he knew that it could have been the last thing he ever did, but what choice did he have? "What else was I supposed to do? Tell them I wasn't the right Gordon, and stay trapped? Them having to cart me away probably bought Dr. Coomer and Bubby time to escape--" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's true." Coomer hummed thoughtfully. "They left the room long enough for us to finish destroying the door." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It wouldn't have done them any good if they'd found your corpse, man..!" Benrey gestured with one arm around them. "This place isn't good for you!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But it was the only shot I had to actually make a difference!" Gordon's breath caught momentarily. "I'm the only one who can't do anything!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>For a second, Benrey was silent. "... Wha?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gordon's gaze fixed firmly at Benrey's neckline, refusing to meet his eyes. "I don't have alien powers, or cybernetics, or super punching or pyrokinesis or anything, I'm just a guy! Compared to you and the others, I can't help but feel so useless, and pathetic, but I thought if I let them take me to Breen, I might actually be able to be helpful to everyone..." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Benrey remained quiet, then very gingerly lifted a hand to carefully touch one of the angry purple bruises forming on Gordon's face. When Gordon twitched, Benrey inhaled, taking the other man's hands and singing softly, a stream of turquoise orbs surrounding them. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>In turn, Barney and Alyx glanced to their own Gordon for any explanation. He lifted his hands. <em>Teal green heal beam.</em> Had the situation been less grim, he would have laughed at the resulting confusion on his friend's faces. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was Eli who first broke the veil of discomfort and silence to address the elephant in the room. "So... now that there are two Gordons, how are we going to differentiate them by name?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I was just thinking that." Bubby sniffed. "Perhaps some sort of nickname. Benrey took to calling this universe's Gordon G2." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ah, yes." Coomer nodded. "But in this universe, our Gordon is more accurately the second Gordon, so that nickname is a little strange." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I have an idea." Benrey mumbled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't you fucking dare." The currently healing Gordon replied. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Whaaat?" Benrey huffed. "Don't wanna be called Feetman? What's wrong with it?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Everything is wrong with it...!" Gordon huffed as he heard Alyx snicker behind him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We can work that out later." Alyx reasoned. "Right now, we should probably get out of here as quickly as we can, and find the nearest route back to City 17. Even with the Director down, the Combine aren't going to give up without a fight." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mossman spoke up again. "There's a teleporter here that we can take into the city. It's not the most stable, but it should be able to transport all of us."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>In response, Barney pointed a finger in her direction. "Look, right now, I don't trust you further than I could throw you. You can take the lead, but don't think for a moment you've got our guard down."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She turned to her universe's Gordon, who looked perturbed. Yes, she had betrayed them by not disclosing her connection to the Combine, but she had also tried to protect them, albeit clumsily. <em>It will take a lot for you to regain our trust. Please don't do anything that would force our hand</em>. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sighing, Barney adjusted his jacket. "You're bein' too soft, darlin." He nodded. "Take us that way, and quick." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mossman, for her part, remained true to her word this time, guiding everyone to the large teleporter located within the prison. This universe's Gordon shuddered. How many people had been dragged into this hell by that teleporter? He watched as Mossman input a code, with Barney and Alyx looming over her shoulder all the while, in case she were to trick them once more. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The teleporter hummed to life, and out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the other Gordon take a step back, holding his arm close to himself, and his heart ached with pity. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mossman spoke loudly over the thrum of heavy machinery. "The connection won't stay stable for long. Quickly, get in!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was clear that the teleporter was not built to handle such a large group teleporting at once, but it barely managed in its task, carrying them a few kilometers off the mark of their destination, on the outskirts of City 17. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The distance gave them some breathing room, as it were, and Alyx decided to reopen the previous discussion. "What are we going to do about Gordon and Gordon? We need an efficient means of communicating." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her universe's Gordon lifted his hands. <em>I really don't mind G2. It's familiar to me, and it's almost endearing, at this point.</em> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Barney hummed. "But, we know you as Gordon here. Wouldn't it make more sense to call the other Gordon something else?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Whassamatter, huh?" Benrey scoffed. "Can't figure out how to use a nickname, you country pumpkin?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Before Barney could respond, the other universe's Gordon started cackling. "Benrey! Country pumpkin?! It's--" He stopped himself, clearly preferring that Benrey continue to call Barney pumpkin. "That's so adorable."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Barney tried not to chuckle. "Well, how about this. You can call our Gordon G2, and we'll call your Gordon..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Feetman?" Benrey offered unhelpfully.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Nah. Other Gordon. Since he's from the other world, not this one." Alyx filled in. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Not to burst your bubble, but that sucks. It's kind of clunky, don't you think?" Bubby frowned. "What about OG?" The idea of being called OG sent the other Gordon into a fit of laughter again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Coomer piped up next. "Ah, let's call him G-Zero!" Before Gordon could protest that he didn't want to be a letter off from the next game starring Captain Falcon, the others agreed that if not G-Zero, then Zero-G sounded very cool, and perfectly acceptable. Thus, for fairness, they would do their best to call their Gordons by their respective nicknames, unless the conversation was one-on-one-Gordon. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The other universe's Gordon, now known as 0G, plopped himself down on the curb of the road to catch his breath. So much had happened in such a short span of time, and he was utterly exhausted, even with his wounds repairing thanks to Benrey's sweet voice. He pushed his hands against his face, wincing a little before running his fingers through his hair, pulling out his ponytail to retie it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>G2 sat down beside him, shooting him an empathetic gaze. <em>You must be very tired.</em> One hand gently patted 0G on the back. <em>You did something very brave back there. It must have been terrifying.</em> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>0G looked to his counterpart, smiling a little. "Thanks. It's... really good to see you again. I've been practicing, you know! I'm still not nearly fluent but, I'm getting better at ASL." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>G2s expression warmed. <em>I'm glad to hear that. Your hair got longer, too. It looks nice.</em> 0G laughed bashfully. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As he opened his mouth to speak, 0G looked up, suddenly, watching the middle space with a sharp gaze. He felt a familiar prickling in the air, and surely enough, from that spot, a bright orb of light formed, then expanded, until standing before them were Tommy and his father, but something was wrong. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The G-Man was slumped against his son's shoulder, and Tommy looked absolutely distraught. "Mr. Freeman, oh, I'm so glad I found you..! And everyone!" His arm wrapped around his father's shoulders, holding him up. "Dad saw that we were going to be caught and took me with him to escape. We got attacked by, by this universe's version of Dad, and we fended him off, but Dad's really hurt...!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>0G rose quickly to his feet, supporting Mr. Coolatta with his shoulder while Tommy held up his other side. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"When we get back into the city, we can rest in Kleiner's lab, hopefully." Eli gestured at Tommy. "Once we get there, please explain exactly what happened." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tommy nodded, and they began making their way back into City 17. 0G looked at the approaching skyline with apprehension. Things were getting more and more convoluted, and he would have had a hard enough time keeping abreast of it all <em>without</em> blunt force trauma to the skull. His head throbbed, and he steeled his nerve. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There would be lots of explaining to do.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was a difficult chapter for a lot of reasons, first and foremost trying to figure out how to deal with juggling two Gordons. For the other character, G-Man, who has a similar issue, he at least can go by epitaphs like Mr. Coolatta or Tommy's father. Gordon, less so. so now its 2G and 0G. I thought it was fun, Zero-G, Zero Gravity. </p><p>If it's too confusing, please let me know and I'll try to come up with a better method, lmao. </p><p>Shoutout to my darling and best friend who came up with Country Pumpkin, cementing it as my Favorite Thing Benrey could ever say. He also helped me with the more obscure reference in this chapter. Love you honey &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Gordons and their friends get much-needed respite at Kleiner's lab.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't have anything much to say to start, this chapter is very tame but delves deeper into the canon-breaking I've been doing. There's a lot of interpersonal interaction.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>As the group attempted to reenter City 17, it became apparent that the citadel was under high alert, and the Combine guard were out in full force, making it difficult for them to slip through the streets unseen. Fortunately, Alyx and Barney had an intimate knowledge of the byways, and soon they were able to return to Kleiner's lab without causing a scene. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They were greeted by Kleiner wielding a shotgun and pointing it in their faces, clearly flustered. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Woah, Izzy, let's put the gun down." Eli lifted his hands in a placating gesture towards his colleague, who lowered his weapon once he realized who was at his door. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, Eli, you're safe! Thank heavens. And everyone else too. ... Goodness, and when I say everyone, I mean it." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The lab itself was in disarray, and several resistance fighters were moving supplies through, making the space feel somewhat cramped. "The Combine were made aware of the destruction at Nova Prospekt, and they've been hunting like bloodhounds ever since," Dr. Kleiner explained. "We're gathering our forces at the handful of safe houses scattered around the city. The plan was to strike the citadel itself, but some of us wished to wait and see if you showed up before we did so. I'm certainly glad that you did." He turned to face the party again. "Though we may be a bit tightly packed with your entourage." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Dr. Kleiner!" 0G smiled, approaching his alternate thesis advisor. "Long time no see." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"As I live and breathe, it's the other Gordon. What are you doing back?" Nevertheless, he fondly rested a hand on 0G's back. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's a long story, but we might have some time to explain. First thing's first, though. My..." He paused. "My friend here is very badly hurt. Can anyone here help him?" He gestured towards where Tommy and Benrey were now supporting Mr. Coolatta. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The G-Man was carefully carried to rest on a bare mattress out of the way of moving feet, and a vortigaunt resistance member took to tending his wounds, after some convincing that <em>this</em> G-Man wasn't a threat. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Now that they were afforded a small amount of down-time, introductions were made across the two teams, and naming conventions established. 0G was just starting to relax when he heard a strangely familiar hissing behind him. He barely was able to react before something latched onto his head, gumming and slobbering horribly. "What the FUCK?!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ah! Don't worry, our Gordon, I'll help you!" Dr. Coomer leapt to his feet, only to be grabbed by a desperate Kleiner.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, no, no! Don't hurt her! That's just Lamarr, she's harmless!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, no, please do it." Barney grunted. "For everyone's sanity." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>0G ripped the squirming headcrab from his scalp, holding her out a ways from himself and staring with a mixture of curiosity and disgust. Without a beak, Lamarr could only pretend to bite, and as she wriggled, she looked more like a plucked turkey than a real threat. "Huh..." He mused. "She's kind of cute, honestly." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Barney groaned in frustration, slapping a hand across his own face and letting it drag down. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As the conversation slowly returned to normal, G2 couldn't withhold his own curiosity, and quietly slipped out of the crowd, approaching the vortigaunt attending to the G-Man. <em>Will he be alright?</em> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The vortigaunt blinked, then turned their scarlet gaze upon G2, baring their teeth in offerance of a smile. "He issss... very wounded, but he will perssservere." Thoughtfully, they scratched their jaw with one arm as their middle appendage administered healing. "It isss a curiouss thing, aiding thisss one when the other isss not to be trusssted." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>I don't understand it completely.</em> G2 admitted, hunching his back so that his signs were shielded from the others as he confided in his vort friend. <em>But... my counterpart trusts him.</em> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>At the mention of 0G, the vortigaunt perked up. "Yessss... The Other Freeman. If it would not bother you, we musssst ssspeak to the both of you. Would you guide him here?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>G2 lifted his head, glancing over in that direction only to find that 0G was already looking back at him. He gestured in a universal <em>come here</em> motion, and soon 0G was crouched beside him. "What's up?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We wish to know... the two of you, have you noticed the thread tying you together?" At those words, the Gordons looked at each other. They both thought about it, and yes, they had both noticed a strange connection. They would be aware of one another's feelings, or know when one or the other was in danger, for instance. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The two of you are one and the sssame, but at the same time, sssso different. Worldsss apart. But, being the sssame has connected you, and coming into contact hasss ssstrengthened that bond." The vortigaunt lifted their two main arms momentarily, miming a cord or thread between their fingers. "In acknowledging and strengthening the connection you share, you have come clossser to understanding the nature of, and accessing, Vortessence."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Vortessence?" 0G tilted his head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That material woven of Vortal thread, through which all is connected." The vortigaunt nodded solemnly. "Most of your kind are unable to draw upon thisss connecting force. However, you two have found yourssselves capable of accesssing at least this single sssstrand, that binds you." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Despite the somewhat esoteric nature of the message, it made sense to the Gordons. Whether or not they believed in the existence of a collective consciousness or soul-binding network of cords, the concept of Vortessence at the very least helped explain why they could feel each other, and sometimes communicate wordlessly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>It's sort of like flux shifting</em>. G2 paused. <em>Maybe?</em> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yessss, but unique to the two of you." The vortigaunt exhaled, then turned back to their charge, claws carefully shifting the G-Man's arm into a more comfortable position. "The others... our kin are holding the floodgates, keeping this one's counterpart at bay, and with his injuries, we are able to do so for now." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was an ominous thought. What would they do once this universe's G-Man recovered? 0G shuddered, then looked over at Mr. Coolatta with a measure of sorrow. "He brought us here for our safety... and he ended up like this." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Don't worry. He'll recover.</em> G2 gripped 0G's shoulder comfortingly. 0G gave him a soft smile. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After a moment, Tommy crept over quietly, sitting on 0G's opposite side. "Mr. Freeman, I'm sorry that Dad took us out of Nova Prospekt. I tried to stop him, I, I didn't wanna leave you guys alone." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't worry about it, Tommy." 0G sighed. "I get it. He was just trying to be a good father... no matter what it took." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Oh, that's right, you have a son, don't you</em>? G2's brows upturned. How many times would 0G get taken from his child? </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>0G's smile saddened in return. "Yeah... I can't imagine he's too happy that I keep going off like this. With any luck, this is the last time, and it'll be safe for me to go back to him." He looked back to Tommy. "Like I said, it's okay. I don't really hold it against your dad that he ran with you. He was just being a father first and foremost." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tommy's mouth twitched upward, apparently relieved by 0G's understanding. His expression quickly faltered as he looked back to his father, and he looked almost pained as he brushed some dirt from the G-Man's lapel. "The other one came seeking us out, he was, he was angry that Dad turned his back on the employers. When he attacked, I've never seen such a display! It was like, like fireworks on the Fourth of July, Mr. Freeman. Except it wasn't a celebration." He sighed. "Dad fought back, but he got in the way and protected me from getting hurt..." Tommy's face fell more. "I should have honed my skills more..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Don't blame yourself for this, Tommy. </em>G2 looked to 0G to translate, but Tommy waved his hand.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's okay. Since Dad started teaching me, I can understand most active human languages." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Well then there you go. </em>G2 smiled encouragingly. <em>In such a small span of time, you've grown and learned so much. That's incredible.</em> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tommy's expression warmed again, and the smile finally returned to his face. "Thanks, Mr. G2. And you too, Mr. Freeman."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Time stretched on, and eventually, the sky darkened as night fell. Even the voices and sounds of Combine activity outside started to quiet somewhat. It was decided that they would take turns being on guard while the others slept, and drew straws. 0G drew the short straw, and even though some of his companions tried to argue that he was in no shape to be guarding and ought to be allowed to rest, 0G resisted, insisting that he was fine and that it was only fair that he keep watch for a while. He waited patiently for the others to fall asleep, making sure to say goodnight to everyone and making sure Dr. Coomer didn't need another bedtime story, then rose to his feet to lean against the wall, gaze wandering between the few entrances to the lab. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He should have expected it, but he was still a bit surprised when he glanced to his side and found Benrey standing there. "Jesus!" He hissed, then covered his mouth, checking to make sure everyone was still asleep. "Jesus." He reiterated, quietly. "Don't sneak up on me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"If that's sneaking up, you're uh..." Benrey smacked his lips. "You're not doing a very good job guarding, now are ya?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>0G rolled his eyes, smiling nonetheless. "Ha ha. Pardon me for not expecting my alien roommate to sneak up on me when he's <em>supposed</em> to be sleeping." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dark, watchful eyes lit up. Apparently Benrey was thrilled that his Gordon was playing along. "I don't need sleep. I <em>can </em>sleep, and it's fun sometimes, but I don't need it." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Why doesn't that surprise me?" 0G covered his mouth to suppress a yawn. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It shouldn't." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I know that." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sooo, uh." Benrey sank down the wall until he was seated, and motioned for 0G to do the same. After a pause, the scientist followed suit. "Ya know. I was thinking about what you said earlier. About you not being able to do anything." There was a beat while Benrey waited for Gordon to protest, and he seemed surprised when no such rebuttal came. "You know, you're wrong, right?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Gordon hugged his knees to his chest. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, like... think about it. I mean, just cuz you don't have any active powers, like my abilities or Dr. Coomer's cybernetics, that doesn't mean you haven't done shit." He gestured. "You realize you're like, the link that ties us all together, right?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>0G lifted his head and blinked. That sounded sneakingly familiar to what the vortigaunt had said about himself and G2. Benrey continued. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You were the one everyone followed the day of the Resonance Cascade."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You followed me cuz I didn't have my passport."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You got it now?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gordon pulled it out of his armor to show to Benrey. He never left it at home anymore. Benrey nodded, satisfied, then opened his mouth again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But like, we all followed you, maybe for our own reasons, but at the end of the day we wanted to follow you. You have a way of drawing people in. They trust you enough to stick around." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gordon stared at Benrey as if utterly transfixed by what he was saying. Feeling his face warm up, he tried to deflect. "What's gotten into you? Shouldn't you be giving me a hard time?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're already having one," Benrey said a little more quietly. "Also... I didn't like what you did... back there, at the prison, but... you're stronger than you give yourself credit for." His fingers ghosted across the same bruise he'd touched before, now healing and less vivid. This time, Gordon didn't flinch. If anything, he leaned into the touch some. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He did, however, react as Benrey's arm snaked around him, pulling him against his side. "Aaanyway, you should try to sleep."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Benrey, I'm on watch." Gordon argued. He didn't make any attempt to pull away, though, nor did he resist as Benrey's other hand guided his head against his shoulder. "I can't sleep till I'm done."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's fine. I'm next in line to keep watch, I'll just start my shift early. I don't need sleep, remember?" As 0G considered it, Benrey opened his mouth, singing very softly, emitting gently-glowing orbs of light purple and cream. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Between the gentle tone of Benrey's voice and the warmth of his arms, Gordon quickly nodded off, dozing lightly against his arm and feeling safer than he had in a while. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After Benrey's shift, the next person to watch was Barney. He approached Benrey to tell him as much, but stopped when Benrey quickly lifted a finger to his own lips. Instead, he took a seat and kept an eye on the door, making a mental note of the scene he'd come upon.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He very much looked forward to teasing 0G about it in the morning.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AHHHH this chapter made me feel so happy to write, I love showing people interacting with such sincere care for each other. I'm really having fun building this deep connection between G2 and 0G. Maybe it's the only way to get Gordon Freeman to practice self-care LMAO. </p><p>And of course, I really loved writing 0G's interaction with Benrey.</p><p>EDIT TO ADD:</p><p>Oh yeah! If you guys wanna hear a song that's given me inspiration for G2's character check out Fragile Idol-Worship by RD-Sounds, it has a lot of lyrics that, to me, speak to the anxiety of being seen as a figurehead for the resistance.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Gordons have a nightmare. Meanwhile, an unlikely alliance is formed in the other universe.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter has a sequence that shows a lot of character death, and while it isn't horribly graphic, it is meant to be emotionally charged. Stay safe &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>"You really thought, you could escape." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gordon looked in every which direction in shocked silence at the devastation before him. Everything was in shambles, not a single building nor safeguard remained standing. All of the walls that had felt so safe, so warm, so full of life and human connection, crumbled and falling to the wayside. Those beloved that he had known for so long, or gathered in earnest along his path, thrown to the side like so many unwanted dolls. And there <em>was</em> something doll-like about the way they all lay so limp, limbs stiff and eyes unseeing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The G-Man stood before him, and behind him, two entities that he did not recognize, nor could he make out clearly. What he could see of them, however, terrified him. Their forms were shifting, in constant flux, what appeared as tendrils in one moment became rigid appendages the next, was there one eye, or where there multitudes? There was something indescribably <em>wrong</em> with them, and he was both transfixed and desperate to try and tear his gaze from the writhing horrors before him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The G-Man sifted his way through the field of bodies, stopping once and again to glance at one or the other. Alyx, with a gaping wound in her gut, curled on her side. Bubby, the frames of his glasses snapped, one half dangling from his ear pitifully. "Inevitability, Dr. Freeman..." He murmured, looking sorrowful, repentant, and oh so insincere. "There are forces, that cannot, be stopped." He stepped over Dr. Kleiner, who even in death was clinging to Lamarr to protect her, unaware in oblivion that she was already gone. "My... no, <em>our</em> employers, cannot be stopped. The deaths of your friends... who would defy them, cannot be stopped. I..." He stood before Gordon now, smiling calmly. "I cannot, be stopped." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>[That's not true.] Whose voice was speaking? Gordon was certain it was his, but either he'd never spoken like that, or never sounded like that, before. [You can and will be stopped.] </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>For a moment, even the G-Man seemed taken aback by Gordon's voice. The tone, the nature of it, something was surprising to him. Gordon looked at his own hands, uncertain what he expected to find. His prosthetic was there, then it was his arm, then it was his prosthetic again. The switch continued erratically, like some graphical glitch transposed upon reality. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Realization hit Gordon like a truck. <em>It's both of us.</em> The G-Man seemed to realize this, too, and his expression darkened. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You believe yourself, to be safe, just because there are two, of you? It would be nothing... To take you both. And mark.. my... words. I will." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Something was pulling Gordon back, suddenly, and the scenery began to stretch, the G-Man and the monstrous shadows behind him growing further and further away, quickly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The G-Man reached out, eyes blazing bright. "No you don't. Come back here... Come back here, <em>now!</em>" As the final syllable growled, nearly roaring from his lungs, Gordon opened his eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It wasn't common for G2 to make a noise much further beyond the occasional breathy laugh or grunt of pain, so to wake up to him screaming was jarring, to say the least, but on hearing it, 0G's eyes snapped open. Not that they weren't about to, as he was just on the verge of screaming as well, but something about hearing the desperate cry ripped from G2's throat sent him into immediate action. He carefully disentangled himself from Benrey's side, quickly crawling to G2, ignoring the confusion and sleep-heavy murmurings of the others waking up nearby, and wrapped his arms tightly around G2's torso, holding him close and hunching his shoulders, forming a shield between his counterpart and the outside. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>G2's arms remained slack at his sides briefly before lifting, but instead of speaking, he just gripped at 0G's shoulders desperately, breath trembling. 0G rested his forehead to G2's temple, silently, and without intending to, a wordless communication started. Silently, they confirmed to one another that they had both witnessed the same thing, that it was a nightmare, and that they would do <em>anything</em> it took to stop it from happening in reality. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Barney moved forward, ready to go to G2 and try to talk to him, but he was stopped by a hand against his chest. Benrey eyed him up and down, then spoke quietly. "They need to do this. Don't get in the way of it." Barney didn't understand, but he hesitantly stepped back, despite instinct begging him to try to help. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After a few moments of silence, 0G slumped a little. G2 picked up on it, letting a hand roam across 0G's back in what he hoped was a soothing gesture. After all, they'd had the same dream. Of course 0G was also terrified of it. They locked eyes for a moment, and without words, without even lifting his hands, G2 made his intention very clear. <em>We are not going to let that future happen</em>. 0G nodded in agreement. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Now, most of the group were watching the two Gordons interact with varying degrees of confusion and amazement. In particular, the vortigaunt tasked with tending to Mr. Coolatta's wounds smiled, multiple eyes crinkling, as they observed the pair further affirming their innate connection. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>0G's gaze panned across the room. "What time is it...?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dr. Coomer rubbed his eyes. "It's still quite dark out, Gordon. I believe it's about three in the morning."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>G2's brows upturned apologetically, and he quickly signed his fist in circles against his chest. <em>Sorry. I woke you all up, didn't I?</em> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The arm finally not blocking him, Barney stepped past Benrey to kneel down, reaching out to stroke G2's cheek. "Hey, it's alright. We all get nightmares sometimes, trust me." G2 leaned into the touch eagerly, and Barney's concerned expression warmed into a soft smile. "We still have some time before sunup, so you should try to sleep a little longer, darlin." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eventually, everyone did settle down, and start dozing, save for Bubby, who was next in line to guard. However, neither Gordon could really get back to sleep. 0G was the first to stand, carefully making his way over to Mr. Coolatta's bed before sitting down. G2 quickly followed suit. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>0G wasn't certain as to why he'd initially chosen to do so, but his decision was explained by bright, icy eyes staring up at him. "Mr. Coolatta...!" His voice was a hushed whisper. "You're awake...!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Indeed... And not, a moment too soon, it would seem." He tried to sit up, grunting in discomfort and resting a hand on his abdomen as he did so, propping himself up on his free arm. 0G reached out to support his back. "I take it, you saw him... and them."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>G2 and 0G exchanged a look before nodding in unison. G-Man's mouth quirked upward in amusement. "Yes... My employers. Many exist, in that... organization, but the two you saw, were mine specifically." He hesitated. "Rather, ours. You see... certain entities can... transcend, the multiverse. They are, among those." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So they found us, is what you're saying..." 0G swallowed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"They are... close. But while they are, powerful, they do not like, to dirty their own hands. They will use this, environment, to aid them, but they will only approach us, if they see no other option." The G-Man's breath shook briefly as he inhaled. "Unfortunately, my counterpart, is still loyal to them. He will... aid them." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>What can we do? </em>G2 kneeled beside 0G with a severe expression. <em>I refuse to let what happened in that dream happen here. We have to be able to face them</em>. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I can't be... certain, what they will do, but I can tell you, what I predict, based on patterns, I've seen." Mr. Coolatta cleared his throat. "They will, await the resistance's attack, on the citadel. I am sure, they have aided the Combine, in such a way, that they stand a chance, of killing you and your friends." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Those fuckers." 0G mumbled. G2's glare signified his agreement with the sentiment. "So if we defeat the Combine here, then what?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"If you succeed, it will... force their hand. They are powerful, but once they take, corporeal forms, here, we can actively do harm, to them." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>And if we defeat them, will the others from that organization come to seek revenge?</em> G2 would have liked to be hopeful, but he'd been burned enough times to know that things rarely went the way he wanted. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Fortunately for us, there is very little... interference, between these... groups, of entities." The G-Man looked uncomfortable for a moment. "If anything, the others see my former employers, as failures, for allowing things to... become so... convoluted." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So they'd abandon them?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mr. Coolatta exhaled. "They would likely, cut their losses." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>While it was a cold way to look at business, the Gordons couldn't help but agree that such a scenario would be in their best interest. If they could take out the G-Man's employers without starting an interdimensional rivalry with unknowable eldritch beings, much the better.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I understand, you must be... afraid." Mr. Coolatta's tone changed, and he sounded almost comforting. "But... Remember, both of you... that your decisions, have gained us, a powerful ally. One that... my employers, hoped to have eliminated..." His own expression seemed to brighten as he realized how lucky they'd gotten. "Yes... they were afraid, of his power, and how carelessly it was... wielded. I'd dare say... our chances are not, so slim as I'd imagined." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>0G glanced over at said ally where he sat upright against the wall, eyes closed, but whether or not Benrey was actually sleeping was a tossup. His memory was cast back to when Mr. Coolatta had initially asked him to defeat Benrey. The hesitation, then his own resolute refusal... how lucky they were that things had fallen into place the way they had. 0G's chest swelled with pride. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Once they were done with their meeting, 0G made his way back over to where Benrey was resting, nuzzling up beside him and turning to face him, head against his shoulder. He still couldn't tell if Benrey was asleep or not, but he supposed that didn't really matter. Still, he hoped that Benrey was asleep. "Thank you..." His voice was soft, his gratitude quietly murmured. By now he was certain Benrey was out, but nevertheless, the former guard seemed to grin in his sleep.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You know <em>I'm</em> awake, right?" 0G jolted and his head snapped in the direction of Bubby, still on watch. "Keep the pda to the minimum, will you? I'm busy." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The second utterance of the night from G2 came in the form of a teasing snicker. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Are you sure this is a good plan?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Woof!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, for the love of- I'm not sure why I'm taking advice from a dog, but if it will help the others, so be it." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Darnold stood in the middle of the lab. Specifically, the lab on the basement floor of the Coolatta residence, which Sunkist had guided him to through a series of cuff-biting and emphatic barking. On arrival, he'd found a note from Tommy, waiting for him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dear Darnold,</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>If you got this note, that means what I told you Dad talked about came to pass, and we're taking refuge in the other universe. I know that means we don't get to see each other :( but don't worry! You can still help us! Dad has a prototype interdimensional teleporter in this lab. It's not big enough to bring you, but it's big enough for a potion, maybe? :) Our enemy is very dangerous, so if you can send your strongest healing potions, I would forever be in your debt. No pressure!! But we'd reaaaaally appreciate it.<br/></em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Your friend,</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Tommy<br/></em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>p.s. please send a can of sprite cranberry, too, if you can manage it. I don't think they have that in the apocalyptic future world.<br/></em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Darnold had sighed upon reading the message, shaking his head and lamenting Tommy's reckless behavior, but a friend was a friend, and he was determined to help in any way he could. After all, Darnold refused to be accused of anything nearing disloyalty. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He'd already attempted using the teleporter to send several cans of sprite. The difficulty was that he couldn't be certain if they were hitting their mark. However, the more he practiced, the more he got the sense that he was either close to reaching Tommy and the others, or further away. Using that notion, he believed he'd gotten the coordinates down to within the range of a few hundred meters, hopefully. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As he worked, he had potions brewing. He hadn't wanted to waste any of his valuable concoctions on the test runs, after all. Just as he was decanting some of the precious elixir into a flask, he jumped at the sound of the doorbell upstairs. He tried to ignore it, but it went off again, three times, followed by loud, rhythmic knocking. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, darnit. Let's get that door, Sunkist."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He opened the door to a face he didn't recognize. Rather, it was more accurate to say pectorals he didn't recognize, and he had to crane his neck to look at the person's face, one scarred and scowling and glaring down at him. The tower of a man opened his mouth to speak. "Who are you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, I could very well ask you the same thing, sir, coming and knocking on the door like this." Darnold startled as Sunkist started barking next to him, sounding not angry but wary. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The man glanced down at her, suddenly stilling, then taking a step back. "Wait, it's your--?!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sir, who are you?" Darnold insisted. "And what do you want?" Sunkist, thankfully, stopped barking, as if she too were awaiting an explanation. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm with a particular group who keys in on anomalous activity in the area around the mountain range, and we detected a hotbed of it originating from this house." He gestured. "Mind if I have a look?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, I mind. First off, this isn't my place, I'm house sitting. Second of all, I don't think Sunkist likes you very much."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"She doesn't...?" Darnold was taken aback to see sorrow, and even pain, on the large man's face. "I mean, it makes sense, but... It's not like I <em>wanted</em> to hurt her, I like dogs, I was just... I was pushed into a corner and couldn't figure out another way, man..." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hold on, hold on, pause. You know Tommy's dog? Why?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The man suddenly stood up straighter, extending his hand stiffly. "Look. My name's Forzen. Please let me in, and I'll explain myself."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After a moment's reluctance, Darnold had agreed to let Forzen come inside. Once they were out of the heat of the desert sun, Forzen explained how he'd come to meet Sunkist and the others at Black Mesa, and what he'd done after. "Once things cooled down, I got really disenfranchised with the military. I mean, they did kind of leave my ass there to die. So I started looking for new work, and found some folks who were investigating like, cryptids and stuff... I know a good bit about that sort of thing, so I joined on for the hell of it." He looked aroun the lab. "So you're sending stuff to them?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, in a nutshell." Darnold adjusted a pair of lab gloves and set to decanting his potion into portable vessels again. "I suppose the radiant energy thrown off by the teleporter is what triggered your detectors." he hummed briefly, nonchalant. "How big is this group of yours?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, small. They're just a couple of conspiracy theorists, honestly, but people pay well for us to come look for ghosts in their houses and shit." Forzen looked down at Sunkist, who seemed to be watching him expectantly. "I don't really trust any big organizations, you know..." He sighed. "Look... Sunkist, right? I'm sorry I held you hostage and threatened you. I was trying to cover my own ass." He crouched, waiting for her to come to him, which she eventually did, licking his face. "Ahah... thanks. Glad to know my sins are forgiven." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I see." Darnold adjusted his goggles. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So... when you say that Tommy left..." Forzen hesitated. "Did Benrey go with him?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"They all did, apparently. Everyone from Freeman to G-Man, as it were." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Forzen's mouth twitched at the mention of Gordon's name, and he cast his gaze down. "Christ... what is he thinking?" He shook his head. "If that's the case, is there anything I can do to help?" He paused. "I knew Benrey from way back. We don't... talk... but I don't want him unprepared, either."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There was a thoughtful pause. "Well, if you don't mind being a gopher, you could help me move equipment and ingredients." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Whatever it takes." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>An unlikely team, to be sure, but each loyal in their own way, Forzen and Darnold set to work trying to save the day.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AAAAAAAAAA you have no idea how excited i was to finally be able to show how Darnold and Forzen are going to affect things! Wonder duo anyone? Well, trio, including Sunkist. </p><p>Also, yes, I absolutely did rip a G-Man line from those cut lines in HL2 because... jesus fucking christ that's some of the scariest audio I've ever heard.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Gordons prepare for war. Darnold and Forzen do whatever they can.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Things are reaching a climax quickly. I'm getting excited!</p><p>Someone hurts themself in this chapter, but it's not to see if they still feel. It's just for testing purposes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a few hours, the sun rose, and with it, so did everyone taking refuge at Kleiner's lab. While it hadn't been the most restful sleep, nor had it been uninterrupted, it was better than they anticipated getting, and already, morale had improved somewhat. </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Barring nightmares, 0G was a pretty heavy sleeper, so he only started stirring after a hand held his shoulder, shaking him gently but consistently. He cracked his eyes open, squinting until his roaming hand found his glasses and adjusted them on his face. "Hm?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Rise and shine, Feetman." Benrey smirked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Told you not to call me that." 0G grumbled without any real venom, carefully sitting up before rising to his feet, trying not to focus on how quickly he felt cold with the absence of Benrey's arms around him. His gaze cast around the room, and he noticed Barney and Alyx exchange a smug, entertained glance. "You two got something to say?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, don't worry, 0G. It's just, everything makes a lot more sense now." Alyx hummed teasingly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Barney nodded. "Yeah, I think we really get it." He snickered as 0G rolled his eyes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>2G was similarly slow to wake, and was blinking through a groggy haze of exhaustion when something hard and cold landed on his head with a dull thump. After hissing more in annoyance than pain and rubbing his head, he reached down to pick up what had fallen, surprised to see a can of soda in his hands. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, oh! Let me see that, Mr. G2!" Tommy clambered over, earning an irritated complaint from Bubby, who'd gotten his toe stepped on, and G2 handed the can over. "Sprite Cranberry... That means Darnold did it! Oh, what a genius!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What do you mean, Tommy?" Dr. Coomer tilted his head as he patted Bubby:s back to console him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, before we left, I told Sunkist to get Darnold and left him a note asking him to try and send us supplies using Dad's prototype inter-dimensional teleporter." G2 blinked, nonplussed. He tried not to focus on the implications of the existence of such a thing. "He had to figure out our coordinates on his own, and I dunno how he did it, but he did! And now he can send us potions!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Po...tions?" Dr. Kleiner looked a tad out of his element. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh yes, Darnold is a real master at making concoctions. I asked him to send us healing elixirs, so those should show up either here or somewhere nearby." Tommy looked around as if anticipating it. Suddenly, his gaze turned upward. "Oh, incoming! Mr. Freeman-- uh, Mr. 0G, catch!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>0G barely had time to prepare before a glass bottle full of bright green liquid fell before him. He fumbled a few times before catching it safely, holding it up to his face to get a better look. The liquid inside seemed to glow. "Are we sure it's safe?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And what kind of health potion is green, anyway?" Benrey muttered. "Red is health, green is like, stamina." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tommy plucked the bottle from 0G's hands, turning it slowly. "Or mana," He admitted, "but that doesn't matter. What matters is, is that we have an edge over the Combine, and Dad's employers." He shook the bottle lightly in his hand, looking triumphant. "We should stay a little longer here and make sure he doesn't send more." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Fair enough." Alyx stretched her shoulders. "Besides, we need some time to prepare before we go try to take the Citadel." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Storming the Bastille, as it were." Dr. Kleiner nodded in agreement. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What's Bastille got to do with it?" Benrey cocked a brow. "Do we even have a radio in this place?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>0G snorted before leaning close to Benrey. "I think Dr. Kleiner means like, the historical event, not the band, dude." He spoke a little softly, as if trying to keep Benrey from being embarrassed, if Benrey were even <em>capable</em> of embarrassment. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The Bastille wasn't a historical event, it's a place, duh. Keep up." Benrey grinned wide, showing sharp teeth. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, I know that, I mean the storming-- Forget it." 0G huffed. Next time, he'd just let Benrey take the fall for any mistake he made. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The rest of the morning was spent preparing for the upcoming battle, but while the severity of the situation was putting a damper on things, the team refused to let the anxiety swallow them whole. They continued chatting, cutting-up and taking friendly jabs at one another, trying to keep the mood light. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tommy kept an eye out for any potions that Darnold sent their way, catching each one deftly. After grabbing one particular flask, he gazed at it in wonder. It had an almost ethereal glow to it, and attached to the neck was a note in Darnold's neat, round handwriting. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Tommy,</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>This potion is a prototype of my own invention, designed with regeneration in mind. It should be capable of reconstructing any type of body cell, no matter how deep the wound is. It is not thoroughly tested. Pour directly on injuries for best results.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Stay safe,</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Darnold</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>P.S. Enjoy the soda.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Grinning wide, Tommy tucked the precious potion carefully away for safekeeping. "Like I said, a real genius..." he marveled. He then promptly cracked open the can of sprite. He <em>would</em> enjoy the soda.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>0G had been paying attention, and tilted his head. "Wait, if that's a regenerative potion, then what do all the other healing potions do, if not regenerate?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You don't want to know." Bubby quipped.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't worry, Mr. 0G. They just provide a life support boost, stabilizing vitals and aiding in coagulation." Tommy smiled reassuringly. "It's like a, like a bandaid, but for the inside!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>0G tried to ignore how utterly terrifying that sounded, instead casting his gaze around the room, watching everyone else get ready. Dr. Kleiner, it was decided, would stay in his lab, and aid in the evacuation of civilians who wouldn't or couldn't join the fight. Dr. Vance would assist him in that regard. "Not that I don't want to be in the fray, but Izzy could use my help," he explained. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Off to the side, G2 reached out, helping Barney adjust the Combine-built body armor before straightening his collar fondly. <em>You be careful, alright? If anything bad happens to you, I'll go berserk.</em> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Barney grinned, taking G2's hands briefly in his own and squeezing. "Same goes for you, darlin. You watch that reckless streak of yours, okay?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>0G wanted desperately to get back at Barney for teasing him, but seeing this display, he realized that he wouldn't be able to say anything that could possibly fluster him. Alyx nudged 0G in the ribs playfully. "Hey, maybe someday you'll have that kind of confidence." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Alyx...!" 0G's face warmed, and Alyx chuckled, poking him in the cheek lightly. He was really getting tired of people pointing that out. "It's not like that, he doesn't... Ugh, nevermind." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He doesn't--" Alyx looked bewildered for a moment, then leaned back, clearly holding off an explosion of disbelieving laughter. "Okay, sure." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>0G affixed her a curious look, but decided against pursuing it. They had a war to focus on, after all. He tried to push his personal feelings back, for the time being. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gathered together, the group went over the plan. "Our goal is to completely destroy the Citadel itself," Kleiner looked between the faces of the others, "if we succeed, this will block off the Combine from coming to City 17, as well as deprive them of a major source of their power. It is critical to ensure that we weaken them at every possible point." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"While you all take the streets, Izzy and I will be attempting to gain access to the city's broadcasting system. It will be easier to get people evacuated safely if we can make announcements across a wide area." Eli ran his hand across a piece of equipment, his expression serious. "I have a good feeling that we can manage it." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After a beat, Alyx's head snapped towards Mossman, who had been completely quiet since their return. "You come with us, or you stay here, either way, it doesn't matter. Mark my words, the second you so much as <em>breathe</em> in a traitorous way, no Combine or eldritch being in any universe can stop me from finding you." She didn't specify her threat, nor did she need to. Mossman got the picture. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'll stay with Eli and Isaac." Mossman folded her arms. "At the very least, I know a decent amount about Combine tech. I could be of use here." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As the team filed out of the lab and into the city itself, it became immediately apparent just how tense the situation was. Already, skirmishes had broken out between the Combine and the resistance forces, with multiple casualties on both sides. Quickly, everyone set to filling their niche, trying to use their specific strengths to give the resistance the advantage. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dr. Coomer, with his physical prowess, helped both to create barricades for cover and destroy the generators powering Combine forcefields. Bubby was close behind him, taking potshots at and sometimes lighting up any Civil Protections member who got too close for comfort. Tommy, like his father, wasn't able to stop time in this universe, but the both of them were capable of impeding the movement of individual objects, like bullets, and took up a protective role. By contrast, Benrey engaged more actively in combat, taking down groups of Combine officers and cackling all the while. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Barney had spent enough time in Civil Protection to know their more predictable patterns, and provided guidance to the resistance by helping them exploit those patterns. Alyx used her mechanical knowledge to sabotage larger pieces of equipment, such as turrets and communication towers, set up by the Combine.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The two Gordons remained relatively nearby one another, their ability to communicate instantaneously allowing them to work together almost seamlessly, covering for one another and passing each other needed supplies or ammunition without so much as a word between them. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Everyone regrouped at the square near the train station, taking account of their losses. Other than expended munitions and a few scrapes, bruises, and glancing wounds, everyone seemed to be doing alright.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>At the sound of static interference, they looked up towards the broadcasting tower near them, expecting that Dr. Kleiner and Dr. Vance may have succeeded in taking over the City's communications. Instead, they were greeted by the grim visage of Dr. Breen, who allowed himself a small smile before speaking.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Citizens of City 17, I suppose by now you have heard the rumors surrounding my well-being. Well, I am happy to report to you that I am alive, and well." As he spoke, he stepped a few paces to the side, the camera following him. G2 noticed a discernable hobble in his movements, and the slightest hint of discomfort in his expression. Someone, or something, saved him from his fall back at Nova Prospekt, or had put his broken pieces back together as he lay, barely alive. No matter which one it was, G2 had a sneaking suspicion that Breen's survival was the doing of the G-Man's unknowable employers.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Breen took in a breath before speaking again, wincing imperceptibly. "Those among you who are willing to surrender, you may still be forgiven by our benefactors, who have been nothing but generous. If you are willing to apologize on behalf of the foolish nature of mankind, they may find it in their hearts to be more generous than we deserve. As for those of you who have taken up arms..." He paused. "No mercy waits for you. You will die as you lived, struggling and digging your heels against irreversible and much-needed change." As he spoke, he stepped closer to the camera. "And for you, Freeman, I have a special message. <em>Do not defy the inevitable.</em>" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Both Gordons watched the broadcast with various expressions, but as the final words echoed through the plaza, they both scoffed. They'd done nothing but fly in the face of inevitability and impossibility this whole time, and they refused to stop.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>From behind them, Barney spoke first, sounding perturbed. "How the hell did Breen survive...?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, he won't be surviving for much longer!" Dr. Coomer quipped. Barney chuckled. Beside him, Benrey cracked his knuckles, grinning a little.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm almost glad. He got off too easy last time." His eyes were bright in spite of the shadows around them. "No matter how they kept him alive, it won't matter soon." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Their will to fight spurred by the reemergence of an old foe, the group pressed forward, more determined than ever to reach the Citadel itself. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Several hours earlier, Darnold and Forzen sat on opposite sides of a chemistry table in the Coolatta household's personal lab. Sunkist had decided that despite his attempts on her life, Forzen was actually quite a nice human, and rested her head on his knee as the two men talked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So, you're saying that this potion your making can... rebuild cell structures?" Forzen rubbed the dip between Sunkist's brows fondly. "Isn't that how cancer happens?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, yes and no. Cancer is when it goes unchecked. This..." Darnold gestured to the various tubes piping the different ingredients to their necessary beakers. "Can you get that bunsen burner on your side and turn the flame down? I can't reach it." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Forzen did so, watching curiously as the blue flames licked the bottom of the beaker, agitating the fluid within. "How will we know that it's gonna reach them?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We won't," Darnold admitted, "we just have to hope that things work out." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That seems unwise. Hoping for things to happen and not actually doing anything usually leads to nothing good happening." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, what do you suggest we do about it?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Forzen thought about it for a moment. "I got nothin..." He sighed. "I guess your gut instinct is as good as anything." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Mmhm." Darnold hummed neutrally, not as annoyed as he may have come off as. More than anything, he was honestly glad to have a hand around the lab, someone competent at moving things around. Besides, this Forzen was pretty interesting, and had a lot of stories to tell. Stories he didn't mind telling to Darnold and Sunkist, for the most part. "I'm a bit surprised that you have a history with Benrey. You don't seem nearly as violent as any of that lot." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"... I'm literally ex-military, but alright." Forzen didn't seem to quite believe that Darnold was telling the truth. "But, yeah. We go way back. We were friends for a long time. Played games together and stuff." He paused. "We pretty much lived together. No, we literally did." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What happened? Why did you two stop talking?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>At that moment, Forzen completely stonewalled, not uttering a single word, instead focusing on giving Sunkist attention. Sunkist, of course, was delighted, her tail thudding against the table as it wagged eagerly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Darnold cleared his throat to the silence, deciding it was better to change the subject. "In any case...This potion should be able to heal any wound, no matter how deep." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's only useful if it gets to the person before they're dead, right?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Exhaling, Darnold leaned close as he watched the gently-glowing, almost prismatic liquid decant drip by drip into an awaiting flask. "Well, maybe, depends on what kind of resuscitation equipment they have on hand, but still. Hopefully, it won't come to that." He collected several droplets of the fluid into a smaller container before drawing it into a pipette. "By the way, are you wounded?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No. Why, did you want to test it?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes," Darnold answered, then shouted in surprise as Forzen pulled out a hunting knife and casually sliced his own arm with it. "What in God's name are you doing?!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You want to test it, right? Just hurry up, pour it on." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A little shaken, Darnold rushed around the table, taking a towel he'd laid out for spillage and holding it to the wound to clear the blood before removing it, using the pipette to squeeze the droplets one by one along the wound. It wasn't horribly long, or deep, so they both could clearly see as the wound began to seal shut from the inside upwards, as if by magic. Soon, there was nothing left but a tiny line that could have  been mistaken for a hair, leaving no evidence that the injury had ever happened. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It works! Oh, well, I believed it would, of course, I know my stuff, but it worked!" Darnold clasped Forzen by the shoulders emphatically, laughing. "This is perfect! Thank you for testing it. Even though you didn't really have to go that far..." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's no problem, man." Forzen's expression remained steady, but there was a weariness to his gaze. "Just as long as it helps him. Rather, them." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Darnold raised a brow, but he knew prying would produce no results, so he instead wandered back to the teleporter with a spring in his step. "You should be happy with yourself, too. If I hadn't had you around, this may have taken longer, and they may not have received the potion in time." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With that, Forzen allowed himself a smile as he watched Darnold hastily scrawl a note and tie it to the flask of regenerative elixir. Sunkist barked optimistically. Truthfully, Forzen didn't plan to stick around, but at least he felt that he'd finally been of use.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We are getting closer to the final showdown! I wanna thank everyone who is along for the ride with me. Let's keep pushing forward!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Darnold and Forzen enjoy a nice meal, and the Gordons learn how easily joy can be snatched away.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please be VERY careful with this chapter. There are at least two deaths, one which doesnt last long and is played p lightheartedly. The second death is more serious and theres a sort of description of a body being possessed before it, then there is a depiction of mortal injury and said injured persons gradual slip into unconsciousness. It's still not very graphic but I can understand why it might be upsetting. Finally, its a cliffhanger. Take care of yourself first and foremost! And as always, please enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With little else to do, Forzen and Darnold continued to brew and send potions through the teleporter, only stopping once Darnold felt that the group had moved from their original coordinates. As Darnold attempted to reconfigure the teleporter, Forzen paced, feeling a bit aimless, before clearing his throat.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't know about you, but I'm getting hungry." He gestured around. "We, uh... We allowed to eat the food here?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Darnold hummed an affirmative without turning away from his work. "Yes, yes. Tommy wouldn't ask me to hole up here without letting me eat whatever's available. And I mean, if there's nothing to be eaten, we can order something, I suppose." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Having the go-ahead, Forzen made his way upstairs with Sunkist at his heels. He laughed, patting her on the head. "I guess even immortal dogs like to beg for scraps." He navigated his way to the kitchen and fumbled in the fridge for a moment before finding something relatively easy to cook. The food preparation itself was easy enough, but it was made harder with a giant golden retriever weaving around his legs, constantly threatening to trip him up. He actually did trip once, and threw himself to fall to the side rather than land on Sunkist, grunting as he hit the tile. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As he sat up, grumbling about being sore, Sunkist got up close and licked his face, earning a laugh and more pets. It was hard to stay grumpy with that.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He brought what he'd cooked, some amalgamation of meat and veggies on pasta, back downstairs on two heaping platefuls, setting a plate on each side of the table they'd been using for potion-making. "Come eat." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Darnold finally took his gloves off, stretching. "Thank you. You didn't have to, but I very much appreciate it." He rolled his shoulders, grunting when his joints popped. "I tend to focus too much on work, and then I forget about basic human needs." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's cool." Forzen was already digging into his own plate, trying to ignore the slobbering hound resting her head on his knee expectantly. "What does Sunkist eat? Is she on a special diet?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Not really, as far as I know she eats normal dog food, just a lot of it." Darnold hesitantly tasted the food on his plate. After a pause, his face lit up. "This is really good. The presentation is... wanting... But it tastes great." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Uh, thanks." Not sure what to do with the compliment, Forzen averted his gaze. He had been planning on leaving soon, but it had been a while since he'd really connected to anyone outside of his work colleagues, who he didn't feel he had much in common with. He thought about sticking around, waiting for the rest of Darnold's friends to return, but the thought of seeing one person in particular made his chest ache. Especially... He shook his head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But Darnold was perceptive, and he cocked a brow. "No, really... I wish you would tell me what happened with you and Benrey. Why did you part ways?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You tell me." Forzen's tone became slightly defensive as he closed off somewhat. "He's so damn... Ugh, what's a good way to describe it..." He stared at his plate. "He acts on whims. He'll be all cute and sweet one moment and then totally distant the next. He goes off and does whatever he wants without considering the repercussions or how it might hurt someone's feelings--" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>In the silence that followed, Darnold pursed his lips. "I'm sorry. So I guess things ended badly." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, he took off. Imagine my surprise when I find him at Black Mesa of all places." Forzen sighed. "And all lovestruck for some stuck-up scientist." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>At that, Darnold couldn't help but laugh, sputtering on his soda. He didn't dislike Gordon or anything, but who could resist a little gossip? However, Darnold was a very considerate person, so rather than insist on maintaining the conversation, he decided to switch topics. "So, where'd you learn to cook so well?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, you see, growing up..." Forzen continued his story, Darnold politely paying attention. As the evening grew longer, Forzen was feeling grateful that he'd stuck around, at least for a while. Maybe he wouldn't bail after all, and stay a little longer. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The road leading to the Citadel proper was packed with Combine soldiers and equipment, including several varieties that neither Gordon had ever witnessed before. One such horror struck 0G as what he had seen, in silhouettes, at Nova Prospect. While it was apparent that the creatures themselves were once human, they were emaciated, augmented with bizarre metal components, and stripped of their free will, functioning now only as weapons for the Combine. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Stalkers..." Alyx hissed, looking a little unwell. 0G couldn't blame her for her reaction. They were truly horrifying, and just looking at them made his own stomach turn. "The Combine turn political prisoners into mindless, suffering drones..."  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>In the face of such an atrocity, even Dr. Coomer, the usual ray of sunshine, found it hard to approach at an optimistic angle. Instead, he simply put his hand on Alyx's shoulder. "Don't worry. Once we single-handedly wipe out the Combine, this won't happen again." It was a sorely-needed bit of comfort, and it strengthened everyone's resolve as they pressed forward. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Combine had set up a multitude of barricades in an attempt to bottleneck the resistance into a formation that was easier to manage, but luckily they had some inhuman strength on their side, in the form of the Science Team. In the middle of busting down a particularly resilient forcefield, though, they were interrupted by the sound of Kleiner's voice. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hello? Hello? Is this thing working?" From one of the nearby broadcasting screens, Kleiner's face appeared, flanked by Dr. Vance and Mossman. "Everyone, if you can hear me, I have vital information to impart to you!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eli nodded. "Rather, Judith does." He gestured to Mossman and stepped aside to allow her the floor. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Clearing her throat, Mossman spoke. "Listen. Inside the Citadel is a large-scale teleporter that the Combine use to come to Earth from their base of operations. If you destroy it, the Citadel Tower should go down with it." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nervously, G2 chewed his lip. It was necessary information, critical even, but because of the nature of the conveyance, now the Combine would know that <em>they</em> knew. He knew it wasn't their intent, but suddenly the goal of reaching that teleporter felt a lot more difficult to achieve. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dr. Kleiner nodded gravely. "All of you, please be safe. And for those evacuating, please listen carefully, as we will continue to aid you." Now that their allies back at the lab had no more information for them, the group continued onward. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The entrance to the Citadel was, naturally, the most heavily guarded of all, and naturally, the doorway itself seemed to require a manual code input. It was unlikely that the Combine would just tell them the password, so the group reconvened behind a barrier, taking shelter to discuss their next move. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"They've souped up the security since the last time I was here..." Barney mumbled. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, with enough time, Bubby and I might be able to tear the door down." Dr. Coomer quipped. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alyx sucked a breath through her teeth. "I don't think we have that kind of time. There's gonna be wave after wave of Civil Protection guards after us the second we start drawing close." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bubby huffed. "Well, what do you expect we do? Press buttons and just hope it opens?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Thoughtfully, Alyx ran her fingers across the handle of her firearm. "Locks like that usually have an internal mechanical component... If we can get inside the door itself, we could just push the pieces into place manually, but..." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Getting inside would take just as long as trying to bust it down," Bubby finished her thought for her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They sat in silence for a moment, then Alyx jumped, slapping her fist against her open palm. "0G!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>On being addressed so suddenly, 0G jolted. "Y-yeah?!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Does the gravity field manipulator on your prosthetic still work?" Alyx watched carefully as 0G lifted the arm in question, her expression lighting up as she noted the warm orange glow. "It does! Okay, so, this is a real stretch, but I have an idea. If you get close enough to the door, you should be able to manipulate the internal mechanisms through the door itself, using the manipulator." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>0G's brows raised. "It can do that?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"In theory." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wincing again, 0G weighed his options. Barring this, everyone else would be put in a lot more danger, but even if it worked, would he be able to figure out what part went where? He thought back to when he lost his arm in the first place. At that time, he'd figured out what component they needed from the teleporter to steal, so maybe he'd luck out again. "Okay... I'll try." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"There is no, uh, try. Only do. Or whatever that weird little frog guy from Star Trek says." Benrey offered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>0G had to pause for a moment to unpack everything Benrey had said, but he had no energy to correct him. Instead, he took it as words of encouragement. "Thanks. You guys have my back, right?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>G2 nodded firmly. <em>Of course. We'll keep the Combine off of you as best as we can.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Benrey raised his arm. "I'll go with him." He waited for everyone to look. "He'll need someone to watch him if the Combine get too close, and besides, I can't die for real, so I can be a bullet sponge." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Barney cocked his head to the side. "Wait, what do you mean, you can't die?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Means I can't die, duh. Got fuzz in your ears, Country Pumpkin?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>0G tried not to laugh as Barney's expression turned perplexed and a little flustered. Oh, vindication felt so good. "Thank you, Benrey. I really appreciate it." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No problem, bro." Benrey grinned toothily. "Kiss, for luck?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Now's not the time to be messing with me." 0G waved his hand. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What do you mean messing with you?" Benrey looked  genuinely confused. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I mean, quit pretending to flirt when we're about to go make ourselves the Combine's number one target!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There was a brief pause. "Pretending? Bro, I've been literally flirting with you this whole time." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>This time, 0G hesitated, then stammered, face heating up. Thinking about it now, it made sense, but how had he missed it? Was he really that clueless? He thought briefly about Barney's misplaced affection from before and realized yes, in fact, he was. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, I mean, if you don't wanna kiss, we don't have to..." Benrey's tone was nonchalant. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>0G rolled his eyes, then leaned in, pressing their lips together before Benrey could make any more smart quips. It was only for a few brief moments, and Gordon could feel the flush in his face creeping down his neck. As he pulled back, he found he missed it immediately, and when he finally made eye contact with Benrey again, he noticed a string of light pink orbs streaming from his mouth like bubbles rising in champagne. A giant, shark-toothed smile spread across his face, making it all the better. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Now I feel like I could take on the world." Benrey admitted. 0G smiled at him warmly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's... sweet... and all, but now's hardly the time for a confession, don't you think?" Bubby's words were a little sharp, but helped snap 0G back into the current situation. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nervous but determined, 0G started to cross the open path to the Citadel entrance, Benrey close behind. With everyone backing them up, the path remained pretty clear, and the pair didn't have to fight off many Combine guards on their own before reaching the door. Once before it, 0G seemed a bit lost for a moment, then lifted his arm, flexing the fingers and activating  the grav-manipulator. Pressing one ear to the door to listen in, he slowly scanned his hand over the top, feeling a bit like a child using a magnet to find iron filings in the sand. Eventually, he heard some clicking, like large metallic parts shifting into place. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Benrey, meanwhile, was occupied behind him, lashing out at the approaching Combine and occasionally shifting an arm or a leg to make it easier for himself. The Science Team Plus, as it were, focused on preventing any new squads of Combine from entering the area. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After what felt like ages of guesswork, a loud <em>clunk</em> echoed from inside the door as it slowly swung open.0G`s heart leapt into his chest. "That's it!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Niiiice." Benrey gave a thumbs-up as 0G approached. "Figured you'd get it eventually. Now we can-- ow." There was something almost funny about Benrey saying 'ow' before slumping against 0G's shoulder, quiet. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>From behind the barricade, Barney sucked in a breath, taking aim at a nearby nest. "Sniper! Dammit, how did we miss that?!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't worry, Barney. Benrey will regenerate, it's one of his powers!" Tommy offered reassuringly. He glanced at his father, who had been relatively quiet. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes... indeed. And hopefully, soon.." The G-Man finally responded, following as the party approached 0G and Benrey. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Dr. Coomer, can you help me out?" 0G patted Benrey on the back as he tried not to panic too much. "Can you carry Benrey on your back until he reforms?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Of course!" Dr. Coomer hefted the former guard onto his back, using his lab coat to tie him in place. "Let's go, gentlemen! And lady." He smiled warmly at Alyx, who chuckled, throwing up a peace sign in return. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They stepped through the threshold of the building, all except for Mr. Coolatta, who stepped forward before jolting back, as if shocked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Dad?" Tommy looked back at him. "What's wrong?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The G-Man inhaled, face severe. "There is... a barrier in place, here. They are using, the vortigaunts, captured by the Combine, to prevent my... entrance... Likely, my counterpart, gave them the idea." He hissed in frustration. "Traitorous..." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alyx grit her teeth, seemingly having experience with the setup. "Well, if we can liberate them, then we can get you in." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"In the meanwhile, I shall try to... find a back-door, as it were..." Mr. Coolatta nodded. "Tommy, they do not, know enough about you, to hold you back... Please, be careful..." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't worry, Dad." Tommy beamed. "With all of our friends here, I'll be okay!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The race to the top of the tower was grueling, particularly with such large numbers of Combine sentinels and the loss of two of their fighters. Dr. Coomer, as well, wasn't as capable of fighting while carrying an unconscious entity on his back. However, after a time, G2 took point at the head of the group, guiding everyone, and watching him act, 0G marveled at his natural magnetism. Something about G2 was uniquely moving, and 0G felt compelled to follow him and his orders. It seemed like most of their party had similar thoughts. As sorry as he felt for G2 being thrust into a leadership position before even knowing what was going on, 0G believed his counterpart was born for the role.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With G2's skill in navigation, they soon made it to Breen's office proper. 0G wondered how it must have looked to see their ragtag party file into the room. He wouldn't get any satisfying answers from Breen, though, who instead looked down his nose at the party with disdain. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How frustrating." He scoffed. "To have this most important of days sullied by the presence of insurgents in my stronghold." He hobbled away from his desk. G2 watched him like a hawk, noting that his movements looked unnatural, like a puppet on strings. The implications sent a chill down his spine. "You see," Breen continued, "after waiting so long, I've finally been given the opportunity to ascend. And not just to the ranks of the Combine elite, oh no..." He chuckled, wincing as he inhaled. "No, something beyond even the Combine has taken me under their wing, and today, they will transform this vessel into something greater." He looked at his shaking hands with wonder. "Once I am ascended... None of you shall be capable of standing in my way." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Immediately, Alyx's gun was out, pointed at Breen's head. "We won't let you get that far." She took a shot, but it was deflected, unnaturally, by some unseen forcefield. The bullet ricocheted, flying past Alyx's ear, and she gasped, drawing back. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Naive. The whole lot of you, so horribly uninformed..." Breen sighed. "I almost pity you. But no matter." He lifted his hand, and a visible, dark energy began to swirl around his fingertips. "They are already within this vessel... Now I must simply become <em>greater</em>." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Despite the risk of their ace in the hole being discovered early, Tommy saw no choice but to use his own powers to stop whatever "power" Breen was generating. He lifted his arms, holding his hands splayed in front of him, his own energy stopping the spread of Breen's attack. It trickled forward like an oil spill, threatening to break loose of Tommy's bind at any moment. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You think this can stop me?" Breen smirked, smug. "You're one hundred million years too young to try and face the ones who have blessed me." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regardless, Tommy could see Breen's facade slowly cracking. With his eyes, that shone intensely as he channeled his power, he could see behind the human mask, catching horrific glimpses of the entities housed inside Breen's struggling form. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>More importantly, he could see the forcefield dissipate as Breen focused all of his energy into freeing himself from Tommy's grip. Desperate, the son of G-Man cried for his friends' aid. "Now! Do it now, while I still have him neutralized!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They didn't need to be told twice. Each one of them who had a weapon lifted it, lighting the room with muzzle flares and riddling Breen completely. For someone so certain of his own ascension to otherness, he fell like a man, thudding to the ground unceremoniously without so much as a gasp. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tommy kept his arms raised, not letting his guard down, watching warily as the others took in the sight of Breen's once-living body. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>0G turned to Benrey, who was still mostly unconscious, eyelids barely fluttering. He reached out to put a hand on Benrey's cheek, briefly, trying to communicate without words that the job was done, but he was sorry that Benrey himself didn't get to participate in the destruction. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>G2 stepped towards the corpse nervously, eyeballing it. After seeing Breen "die" once, he wanted to be certain. Check for a pulse, or see if his eyeballs were moving, anything.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>0G had never needed to find the words to describe something punching through metal without so much as a faint struggle before, but even if he'd known them, he wouldn't have been able to say them aloud, as he watched a spear-like, writhing appendage shoot from the center of Breen's body, harpooning clean through the chestpiece of G2's HEV suit and out through the back. There was an irony in that the suit's electronics weren't damaged enough to quiet it, as a calm, level voice that he'd never heard from his own suit pierced through the silence. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>[<em>Warning: User Death Imminent.</em>] </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>G2 blinked a few times. He could hear someone panting, ragged and labored. Then, he heard a wet, sputtering cough. Both sounded like his own. He looked up at his friends, vision going blurred. Had his glasses fallen off of his face? No, it was getting darker, too. It felt like someone had stuffed cotton in his ears, but he was sure that they were talking, their mouths were open. Or were they screaming? </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Someone, he was fairly sure it was Barney, started to draw close, but someone else, maybe it was 0G, held an arm out. Probably for the best. It was safer that way. Still, he would have liked to be held. It was getting unbearably cold, even with the suit. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After a few seconds, or perhaps a few hours, it was hard to tell, his vision blanked completely.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well that was a fuckin trip. I both loved and dreaded this chapter. It's so important and I love thrilling stories, but it absolutely broke my heart at the same time. I hope you enjoy the joy and pain as much as I do!</p><p>But hey established frenrey now so -blows party horn-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gordon comes up with a plan, and Gordon puts up a resistance. Forzen makes a tough decision.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the wait! As I said, this fic is on semi-hiatus, so updates will be a little less frequent. We're drawing close to the finish line!</p><p>There's a lot more eldritch shit this time but it doesn't really go into excruciating detail.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>0G was frozen in place, mind racing as he tried to process what had just happened in front of him. G2 was still facing their direction, almost as if he was looking for help. 0G looked at his own arm, still crossed over Barney's chest to keep him from moving forward. Why wasn't Barney putting up a fight? None of it made sense. </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then, a bitter chill settled over the room, and he realized why everything was so still. For a moment, he dared to hope that the G-Man calmly striding into the room was their own, but Mr. Coolatta was still unable to get in, wasn't he? And besides, he couldn't use his time-stopping powers to this scale in this universe. As 0G tried to move forward, to interfere, he found himself similarly frozen, able only to observe. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ah, ah, ah." The G-Man stared down his nose coldly at 0G. "You... I've been waiting, quite some time, to speak with <em>you.</em>"0G wanted to recoil from the venom. "You, who made a promise, you refused to keep. You, who betrayed, my misplaced trust." The G-Man's expression darkened. "Now, look at this mess, you've made." As 0G processed the accusation, the G-Man sauntered towards where G2 crouched, held upright by the sharp appendage of <em>something</em>. "Now, I must clean up, your mistakes." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>0G tried desperately to move, even just one limb, to resist the lead settled into his bones. "Don't you dare! He's not yours to take! Don't you <em>fucking</em> dare!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was futile, of course, and the G-Man chuckled. "Oh, you misunderstand. He is still, under my employ." His hand rested against G2's scalp. "You're not... Going anywhere, yet." As he spoke, the air around his hand began to glow, the bright light engulfing G2's entire body, then just as suddenly, the light went out, leaving nothing in its place but the still-extended, blood-soaked protrusion from Breen's body. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Finally, the G-Man once again turned to 0G. Once more, his expression turned dangerous. "Now you will finally face, the con-se-quenc-es.... Of your behavior." For a moment, he looked smug, but at once, his expression dropped, as if suddenly aware and almost <em>afraid</em>. "But that is a duty, for someone greater than I. Here is where I must, depart." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Predictably, the G-Man disappeared, the wraithlike cold dissipating from the room with his exit. From behind 0G, now the only Gordon in the room, or perhaps on this planet, he heard a groan, and the sound of someone getting up onto their feet. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What the fuck..?" Benrey, of course. He still sounded out of it. Gordon turned his head to look. "What happened? I was barely conscious. What went..." His gaze trailed to the strange appendage still stuck outward, the blood coating it and pooled onto the floor below, and his expression became unreadable for a moment. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The G-Man..." Gordon's voice was barely above a whisper. "The G-Man took him..." Before Gordon could react further, hands grabbed his shoulders roughly as Barney forced him to turn, facing him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What gives, Gordon?! Why the Hell did you stop me?!" Gordon had never seen Barney look so <em>livid</em>. Firmly gripped fists shook Gordon once, roughly, in place. "If you'd just let me do-- if anything-- God!!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"If he'd <em>just let you do</em> anything, you'd be fucking dead." Benrey stepped forward, his gait still a bit off, but his voice was sharp, his eyes clear and almost wolf-like. "You need to calm <em>down</em>." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Calm down?!"  Barney gestured outwards towards the fallen Breen, expression bewildered. "How the hell am I gonna calm down when-- when--!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gordon stumbled back a little as Benrey pried Barney's fists away from the chestplate of his suit. When Benrey spoke again, his voice was uncharacteristically heavy. "You think you're the only one fucked up by what just happened? We're gonna figure out how to get him back from the G-Man, so calm the <em>fuck</em> down." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Now Alyx was approaching, on Barney's side, and Dr. Coomer was moving as if to settle Benrey. Barney took a step back, looking less cowed and more frustrated, but relenting nonetheless. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dr. Coomer looked over to Gordon with some trepidation. "Gordon, if I remember correctly, our G-Man had said at one point that you and G2 are connected. Perhaps you can use that connection, tell us where he is and... and if he's okay." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tommy nodded emphatically. "Yeah! And, and the vortigaunt too." He paused. "Sorry, I eavesdropped, but... but it's important! You of all people would be able to sense him." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gordon paused. Certainly, he <em>might</em> be able to tell, but he had no confidence. How was one supposed to just <em>intuitively</em> know those sorts of things, and how would one go about sensing it out? He felt lost. To his own surprise, he looked first to Benrey for guidance, or stability, anything. Rather than respond with words, Benrey approached, grabbing one of Gordon's hands in his own, but before Gordon could question the timing on whether or not it was appropriate, he found himself losing focus on what was going on in front of him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Thankfully, Benrey spoke. "I can sort of... keep you from focusing on what's here, so you can focus on what's out there." It wasn't a clear explanation, but it sort of made sense, to some extent. And of course, Benrey of all people would be able to give him guidance on the metaphysical.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Thinking as much, Gordon closed his eyes. Almost at once, he felt a bit like he was floating. It was somehow reminiscent of the time he'd spent in space, the first time he and G2 had met in person. This time, there was nothing grounding him, and he felt like he might drift off completely. His hand gripped Benrey's without really thinking about it, but immediately he felt tethered, secure. More stable, he began to search.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>To his surprise, it wasn't hard even now to feel G2's presence. Despite the other's grievous wound, he still burned brightly, vividly, and it took little time for 0G to be sure of him. G2 was still very much alive, but where? </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He's alive..." Gordon murmured, disconnected, as if in a trance. "He's--" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Everyone! Move!" Tommy shouted, voice sharp with terror. Instantly, everyone followed the command, moving back as if not on their own accord. Benrey pulled Gordon back on his own, jarring the scientist out of his fugue just as another appendage, then several more came shooting and spearing from the body before them. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was a hideous thing to witness, the way Breen's body was riddled, then seemingly consumed, by the writhing mass of limbs. Where once Wallace Breen had stood, then lain, emerged two indescribable horrors, growing rapidly in size as they vacated their host, towering over the group in a multiplicity of appendages, maws, and eyes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Jesus..." Bubby hissed, breathless with anxiety. "It's like Cthulhu had a baby with the end of Akira." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Still somewhat disconnected, confused from being dragged unceremoniously from his trance-state, Gordon mused. He <em>still</em> hadn't seen that movie. Maybe they could watch it together once everything was over. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Gordon! Move!" Benrey's voice wasn't harsh, but it was sharp enough to snap Gordon out of it completely. He stepped backwards, just getting out of the way of one of the clusters of tentacle-like limbs. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The myriad of eyes from both figures all focused at once, staring down at the party with a look that Gordon could have almost called irritation. He'd felt small before, but in this moment he felt particularly like an annoying insect, a mosquito about to be crushed by a newspaper. One of them opened its mouth, the one on the right. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>"These are the ones?" </b>As it spoke, the ground shook as the very air around them all reverberated, its voice booming and overwhelming. Gordon got the sense that they were speaking in English because they <em>wanted</em> to be understood. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>"So it would seem." </b>Its partner answered, voice equally earth-shattering. Thousands of glittering eyes like constellations scanned over the group, flitting between each member in turn, sizing everyone up. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gordon didn't miss how their gaze paused, hesitated even, on Benrey, before turning to him. Whatever Benrey <em>really</em> was, they were wary of it, which gave Gordon some small amount of hope.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His hope quickly turned to icy blood as he realized the entities before them had turned to address him directly. The one on the right spoke first. <b>"And this... the one that our employee took such keen investment in."</b> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>"One of them, at least."</b> the companion narrowed its eyes. <b>"There are at least two, and likely more." </b></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>"Then it is disposable." </b>It didn't sound like there was any breath behind the words. It was as if the entities did not even need to breathe, nor did they require any sort of air to resonate their voices. There was nothing but horrible clarity.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gordon's mind was racing. The G-Man's employers absolutely wanted him dead, and if he could hazard a guess, they would probably try to kill the entire crew just as indiscriminately. He had no doubt in his mind that most of them would be easily crushed by the titans before them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As they often did, a half-baked idea started forming in Gordon's head. It would require cooperation, and for one of his guesses to be right, but as far as he could tell, it was their only hope. "Barney," he hissed in a low whisper. "You know where the big teleporter is in this place, right? I need you to lead us there." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then, he turned his gaze to Benrey, who seemed to almost be vibrating with energy. "Benrey, can you do me a favor and take on your giant form, the one you took back on your home planet? And follow me when you do." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Benrey cocked a brow, but grinned excitedly nonetheless. "Oh, I thought you"d <em>never ask.</em>" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Finally, Gordon cleared his throat, stepping forward once. Benrey's arm reached out, then stopped, letting him take his one step. Inhaling, Gordon shouted upwards at the two entities. "Hah! That's all you got?! You're not so tough!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Thousands of eyes on one long, inhuman body met the thousands of eyes on the other, and narrowed as the entities exchanged a glance both irritated and skeptical. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Not done taunting, Gordon pointed towards Benrey. "You guys might be big, but we have <em>this</em> guy! I promise you, he's got more power in one pinky finger than you do in your whole bodies!" Gordon didn't get the chance to look, but Alyx took notice when Benrey's chest swelled with pride. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>One large tentacle swatted the ground in annoyance. <b>"Silence, gnat. Your voice is grating. Die in silence, as your companion did."</b></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It took all of Gordon's self control not to growl, but he managed, instead baring his teeth in an insolent grin. "Want me to shut up?! Make me! Good fucking luck!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Benrey, noting how agitated the two entities had become, <em>did</em> growl as he began to shift, his form twisting and arching as it grew outwards, until he too towered over the group. "Kaiju battle time? Nice." He inhaled, then his voice pealed out in melody, sounding like one voice and thousands at once, ringing through the room like cathedral bells, both beautiful and haunting at once. Bright blue orbs filled the room, shifting in hue into a deep scarlet. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Watching on, Gordon suddenly got an inkling. <em>Cyan to red, you're already dead.</em> He couldn't help but smirk. Maybe he could get the hang of this stuff after all. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As the entities lunged forward, Benrey met them in the middle, blocking them off from getting closer to the group by grappling them, one on each side. With the both of them moving at once, he was pushed back just a bit, but he kept firm. Briefly, he glanced down to Gordon for confirmation, who nodded in return.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then, Gordon turned to Barney. "Take us there, now!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Civil Protection insurgent wasted no time in making a break for it, guiding the group towards the room where the Homeworld Teleporter lay in waiting. Gordon had anticipated the room to be filled with Combine, which it was, but he hadn't expected it to also be the place of captivity for the vortigaunts that the Combine had forced to work for them. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alyx glanced over at Gordon, and they seemed to have the same thought. Alyx vocalized it. "Two birds, one stone..." She breathed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It took little time for the group working together to kill the Combine in the room, and they set to work freeing the vorts from any bindings they were wearing. Not too far away, the sounds of intensive combat and fervent singing drew closer and closer still. The noises suggested that Benrey was having an easy time guiding them where he wanted them to go. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Mr. Freeman?" Tommy seemed nervous. "Are we just gonna stand in here and wait for them to bust in?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's exactly right, Tommy." Gordon's expression grew more severe. "If this works out, we'll be able to stop them and destroy the Citadel in one go."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gordon watched as the vortigaunts moved about, forming a circle. He wondered briefly if they had some plan, but decided not to interfere. They were focusing hard now, and it seemed important. Instead, he looked to the door, and waited, swallowing hard. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Another universe away, Forzen was suffering a conflict of the heart. The more time he spent with Darnold and Sunkist, the more he realized how alone he'd been for years, how isolated he'd become in his service and even after. Despite everything he'd done, the both of them accepted him as an ally, and even as a friend. He didn't know if he'd ever find that again, and was afraid of finding out. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>On the other hand, though, the looming specter of Benrey returning kept him anxious, on his toes. He didn't think he was ready to see his old friend again, and he wasn't certain if he ever <em>would</em> be either. The thought broke his heart a little. Why couldn't things have been easier? </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He watched quietly in the dark as Sunkist and Darnold slept nearby, their energy all but spent from working in the lab all day. He considered sleeping himself, but he was restless and antsy. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His gaze moved briefly to the arm that he'd cut, admiring the handiwork of the potion. He'd only ever seen such capable regeneration skill from Benrey, before. The notion made him smile, if a little sadly. <em>If you could only see me now.</em> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ultimately, he didn't think he could face Benrey like this, especially if his friend were linked arm-in-arm with that Freeman character. The thought alone annoyed him to no end. He rose to his feet.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sunkist lifted her head, her tail thumping once, twice against the ground curiously as she watched Forzen walk towards the door. He hesitated, then turned back, kneeling in front of her and patting her on the head once more, fondly. "Tell Darnold I said thank you, alright?" She sniffed his hand, then licked it. He took that as an affirmative.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That being settled, he rose again, opening the door to the Coolatta household and stepping out into the cool night air of the desert. With a heavy heart, he climbed into his vehicle, turning the key. He watched the estate disappear in his rearview mirror with a strange melancholy. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gordon had been in this place before, not all that long ago. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A place he only knew as <em>stasis</em>, a dimension that seemed to be entirely the G-Man's own domain to keep... what? People, he supposed. People and things he found useful, or interesting. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The last time he'd been in stasis was after he fought the Nihilanth. That time too, he'd been fairly grievously wounded, but at least he'd had the illusion of choice. Twenty years later, he emerged, all of his injuries completely healed, but at the loss of two decades worth of time spent with the people who needed him the most. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That time, he hadn't been awake. This time, his eyes snapped open. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The immediate area was completely pitch-black. Gordon couldn't make out any shapes, but he kept his eyes open, trying to adjust his pupils to any scant light. He knew he was in pain, but somehow, the nature of the space he was in dulled it, or kept it in the back of his mind. He knew also that the wound was slowly being healed in this space, but it was just that, slow, and he couldn't wait another twenty years.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The thing that he knew the most was that he was <em>furious.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Furious with himself for foolishly stepping into danger, furious with the G-Man for taking him once more somewhere where he couldn't be of use to anyone. Furious for the other Gordon's sake, who was now fighting alone. He wouldn't <em>allow</em> that. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Painstakingly, he forced himself to move forward, one limb at a time. Slowly, shapes started to make themselves clear to him. It was a strange room that he was in, dark and still. He chanced a look around, jolting at the sight of a figure sleeping near him. He wasn't alone. He couldn't make out many details, but he noticed the person was wearing a gas mask, and a helmet. He looked a bit like an HECU marine, but Gordon didn't want to get close enough to confirm. Perhaps this was a conundrum for another time. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Instead, Gordon crept his way towards what appeared to be a doorframe. He prayed that it would lead out into the place he needed to be. Closing his eyes, he focused his energy, willing his drained and weakened body to take strength in anything he could think of. Alyx. The other Gordon, and Benrey. The Science Team. Barney... <em>They need me.</em> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He pulled his arm back, then plunged it forward, past the threshold of the door, groping desperately for any kind of purchase as he forced his body forward. Around him, light swarmed, threatening to engulf him. He grit his teeth against the fear and uncertainty and pushed again, harder, as the light swallowed him whole. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He emerged from the light, finding himself face-to-face with a very surprised looking G-Man, who grit his teeth in frustration upon seeing him. "What, do you think, <em>you're</em> doing out? Well, I shall just have to-" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The G-Man lifted his arm, then paused, looking at his hand with a mix of frustration and distress. A realization dawned upon him, and he snarled, his glare darkening. "They will pay, for this..." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gordon was disorientated, bleeding actively, and on the verge of collapse, but sheer determination and <em>anger</em> were keeping him standing. And now, he saw an opening, and he took it, pulling his arm back again and swinging, HEV-clad knuckles connecting soundly with the G-Man's jaw, who staggered back, hissing in pain. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The G-Man growled, twisting his body as if to start retaliating, but froze up, body quivering in place with unspent energy. From behind Gordon, Mr. Coolatta hummed, calmly. "The vortigaunts, were a clever idea, my counterpart, but it seems... They're on the right side, again." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A wrathful G-Man struggled against Mr. Coolatta's control, but he couldn't break himself free, not with the vortigaunts concentrating their psychic energy against him. Frustrated, he sneered, lip twitching. "Do not think, I am, done." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As the G-Man disappeared, the only feat he could manage with so much against him, Mr. Coolatta sighed, shaking his head. "I rather think, you are." So saying, he turned to Gordon. "Mr. Freeman, or rather, G2. Sit." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The blinding rage leaving his body, Gordon dropped to his knees, trembling. Mr. Coolatta approached, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I must say... you and your counterpart have... a way of defying fate. Perhaps it is your... Bond, that keeps you, sustained." Without explaining further, he knelt, gazing at Gordon fondly. "Do not, worry. I have no, intention, of keeping you, locked away. I will simply, keep you safe, until we get to my son." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gordon looked at Mr. Coolatta and nodded, exhausted. As he was pulled into stasis once more, he did not feel the same dread as he once had. This time, there was trust.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There we have it! I'm very excited for the next bit. This chapter has a lot of strings to tie together but I hope I was able to do so.</p><p>Hope someone enjoys the Adrian cameo... LMAO</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gordon watches gods die, and Gordon gets a renewal.</p><p>Darnold is given a mission.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter features a little bit of freaky eldritch shit but it doesn't get much weirder than it has been. Someone loses a tooth.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The group stood almost completely silent in the room with the teleporter. The vortigaunts continued their mysterious work, the energy they channeled thrumming as it arced between their hands. Nearby, the teleporter itself stood tall, not yet active but with potential brimming just under its surface. And just past the door, the sound of active combat, but with noises that far surpassed the din of warfare caused by any of mankind. </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alyx turned to 0G, looking uncertain. "You really think this plan will work?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gordon wasn't actually one hundred percent sure himself. He wasn't even 75, or 50 percent sure, but with no visible alternatives available to them, he saw no other choice. He'd explained his theory to the group as they waited, and they seemed variously optimistic and concerned. Gordon himself was probably the least confident in the plan, outside of maybe Bubby. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't worry Gordon," Dr. Coomer reassured. "Bubby isn't ever sure of anyone but himself, unless he's not." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's not really what I'm concerned about..." Gordon mumbled. Barney put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing firmly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Look, it's the best bet we have." He paused, then took his hand back, averting his gaze. "And... sorry. About earlier." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gordon shook his head. He got it, really. "It's alright..." He turned to address the group. "We should avoid starting the teleporter until they're in the room. I don't want the Combine to catch wind of what we're planning." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alyx and Barney took it upon themselves to stand beside the control panel, being the most familiar with Combine tech. The rest stayed somewhat in front, and waited.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They didn't have long to wait. A strange, echoing roar pierced the air as the door- along with the surrounding wall- was burst open, the two Employers staggering back as they were forcibly shoved into the chamber by a sonic blast from Benrey. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It took all of Gordon's willpower not to cover his ears, but he needed to have his hands available to him. Instead, he threw his arm out, fingers splayed, indicating towards the Employers. "Open fire!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alyx and Barney did exactly that. Dr. Coomer charged in with his fists, Tommy at his side creating a forcefield to shield him from harm. Bubby kept a distance away and used his prefered method, pyromancy. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gordon himself ran towards Benrey. "Hey!! Let me up!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He wasn't certain if Benrey had heard him, but after a moment, a giant hand lifted him, and he was placed carefully atop Benrey's shoulder, where he stood, resting a hand on the side of Benrey's neck for support. Benrey's hand remained lifted, fingers keeping Gordon shielded and partially obscured from view. "Gotcha, man." His voice sounded unearthly, almost ethereal. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was funny, how two simple words left Gordon feeling stable and <em>safe</em>, but his nerves steeled at once. "Can you get them to get close to the teleporter?" He looked at Benrey. "But, without you also getting caught in it." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Shouldn't be an issue." Benrey spoke a little quieter, being mindful of how close Gordon was to his face, and how loud he could really be. "Cover your ears." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He didn't have to be told twice, and shoved his hands against either side of his face just in time as Benrey let out another deafening, inhuman howl, more orbs in glowing cyan and scarlet spewing forth. The Employers recoiled, hideous writhing limbs twitching as they retreated back somewhat to create distance. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alyx and Barney took this as their cue, and started working on getting the teleporter running. The sheer amount of different buttons was a bit overwhelming. Barney hissed. "Shit, this could take a minute to boot up." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hopefully, we have that kind of time." Alyx glanced at the ongoing battle with growing anxiety. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gordon noticed that they were struggling with booting up the teleporter, and swallowed hard. "Any chance we can stall a bit for time, big guy?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Benrey snorted at the nickname. Gordon couldn't help but feel proud that <em>he'd </em>been the one to make <em>Benrey </em>laugh, this time. "Uh, yah, lemme just..." He stomped his foot hard against the ground, and the floor beneath himself and the other entities seemed to open up. Thousands of skeletal hands reached upwards, grabbing at the Employers and fighting to hold them in place. "How's that for a party trick?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Terrifying!" Gordon smiled. "But I'm glad you did it!" He watched as the Employers struggled against the grip of so many bones, tendrils flailing. He ducked as one darted a little too close for comfort, attempting to writhe between Benrey's protective hand. He felt Benrey rumble beneath him as the giant made a sound of annoyance, turning his head to bite the offending appendage, wriggling his head like a hound and tearing it, then spitting it to the side. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Not worth eating." He murmured, as if that were a normal thing to say. A breathless laugh escaped Gordon as he watched Benrey. He certainly hadn't lied about not being human, had he?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Gordon! Benrey!" Dr. Coomer cried from below. "At this rate, we should have the teleporter running in no time! Keep it up!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was encouraging, but as Dr. Coomer spoke, another large tendril came swinging from the left, soundly cracking across Benrey's face and forcing him to stagger. He groaned, more in frustration than in pain, and his jaw worked for a moment, then he spat something out. It took a sharp trajectory and lodged itself into the writhing body of one of the Employers. Gordon paled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Is that... is that one of your teeth?!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't sweat it. It'll grow back." Benrey wiped his jaw with his free hand. "I'm more pissed that they got a hit." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tommy, meanwhile, joined with Alyx and Barney, ushering them aside as he looked over the control panel. "Let me, let me help. Here..." He rested his hands atop the console itself, focusing his energy on trying to brute-force it into operation. Alyx and Barney relented, instead focusing on providing protection for Tommy and the others. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Unfortunately, the Gordons weren't the only ones capable of communicating telepathically, and through a coordinated effort, both Employers lashed out at once, thick, heavy-hitting tendrils swiping outwards and striking Benrey harshly against his abdomen. As he doubled over, the same tendrils made a grab for his arms, and Gordon, unable to hold on, panicked as he dropped. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He didn't have the chance to hit the ground as a pale appendage grabbed him, bringing him up to eye level. Well, one eye of many. Gordon's mind raced. He'd been so stupid! If he hadn't been with Benrey, Benrey wouldn't have been distracted, he wouldn't have gotten hurt, and he wouldn't currently be moments from death by... something. The grip was cold, unnaturally so, considering he was being held by a living creature. It squeezed,  and the HEV Suit creaked in protest, but remained as silent as it always had, even as its wearer sputtered in pain.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>"Now we have you, worm."</b> The Employer holding him stared down coldly, calmly, almost entertained. Gordon remembered in his youth watching other kids tormenting flies by pulling off their wings. The uncaring glint in the entity's myriad eyes reminded him of those people. As it spoke, more and more tendrils reached upwards, grabbing at Benrey, and feeling for anyone else nearby. Dr. Coomer desperately tried to charge the beasts, but it was Bubby this time who held him back. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't be an idiot! Even you can't face them on your own, Harold!" Despite the choice of words, the fear and desperation were just audible in Bubby's chiding. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tommy glanced back, but ultimately had to tear his gaze away, continuing to focus on the teleporter. His ministrations seemed to be working, and the mechanical parts were beginning to move, preparing to fire off. "Just... Just a little more...!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The entity holding Gordon pulled him closer to its own body, narrowing its many eyes. Gordon kicked out, lashing his legs against any surface he could find, when his foot connected with something hard and sharp. In an instant, another crazy, unlikely idea formed. He flexed his arm, luckily still free. The Employer had not registered him as enough of a threat to restrain his limbs completely. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Behind him, Benrey struggled against the tendrils trying to trap him, biting and tearing. He inhaled, as if to fire off another blast, but hesitated as he realized that Gordon would be caught in the crossfire. The sound of his teeth gritting and grinding in dismay echoed through the room, sounding like a rockslide. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gordon reached his arm out, the glow of the Xen crystal inside growing more intense as he pushed the gravity manipulator to its limit. The tendril around him grew tighter still, and he gasped, lungs starting to burn as his diaphragm was constricted. With a desperate pull, he felt a shift as the thing he'd caught his foot on dislodged, now in his grasp. Benrey's tooth. He landed one last square kick against the Employer's body. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey! Look at me!" He screamed, voice hoarse from strain. The moment the entity's giant eye landed on him, he threw his arm forward, launching the tooth directly into the pupil. <em>Bullseye. I bet G2 would be proud.</em> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The employer flailed back, spine bucking as it screeched, a horrible grating sound like metal being torn asunder. Then, several things happened at once. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>First, it dropped Gordon as it writhed in agony. As grateful as Gordon was to be able to breathe again, he knew it wouldn't mean much once he hit the ground. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Thankfully, the Employer that was injured had loosened its other appendages as well, giving Benrey enough leeway to dart his hand out, grabbing Gordon out of mid-air and cupping his hand around him at once, pulling him against his own chest.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Finally, a bright white glow erupted behind the Employers as the teleporter burst into life, filling the room with a loud, consistent buzzing. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Do it now!!" Tommy cried out.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Benrey nodded, but first glanced down at Gordon, caught safe in his hand. Gordon could feel as Benrey's chest seemed to cave briefly. Then, it expanded. Benrey's eyes began to glow brightly, then the inside of his mouth, in the same vivid cyan. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Cover your ears, everyone!" Coomer shouted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The sound that Benrey unleashed was nigh on ungodly. Even with his ears covered, Gordon winced, gritting his teeth against the sheer <em>volume</em>. He probably shouted in pain, but there was no way he could have heard himself over the roar. The entire room shook like an earthquake, everyone stumbling as they lost their footing, besides Benrey, of course. A bright beam of light shot outwards from Benrey's maw, hurtling towards the Employers, who recoiled on impact, once again screeching in their horrible way, adding to the already ear-splitting cacophony.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As they reeled back, Benrey put his free arm in front of himself, then charged, running into them like a quarterback and barreling them over. As they fell, the upper part of their torsos landed inside the field emitted by the teleporter. Unable to withstand the load of attempting to displace two unknowable eldritch horrors, the teleporter began to spark dangerously, smoke emitting from violently shaking chassis.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's gonna blow!" Alyx shouted, barely audible over the sounds that the teleporter was making. It didn't help that everyone felt like their eardrums had burst. "We have to get out of here!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tommy twisted his fist against his shirt. "I don't know if I can move you all on my own!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Before he could worry further, Tommy, along with the others, were rapidly scooped up by Benrey's free hand. "Hang on tight." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Levelling one more sonic blast at the wall, bursting it open, Benrey leapt, free-falling from the tower with everyone gathered close. It felt like they were falling forever, and the landing was horrifically jarring. Gordon grunted as the jolt from impact threw his back against Benrey's hand. Benrey, on the other hand, didn't show any sign of being bothered, and took to bolting away from the Citadel tower. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It wasn't a moment too soon. The teleporter, giant and powerful as it was, created an explosion that sent a shockwave far out beyond the grounds of the citadel itself. Caught in the backblast, Benrey crouched, holding everyone close to his abdomen and ducking his head, shielding himself as much as he could and the others even more so. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He didn't dare to uncover them until the dust began to settle, and he carefully let them down one by one from his hand as the rubble quieted around them. Gordon, though, he held on to. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The adrenaline dying down, Gordon was starting to realize how <em>badly</em> his chest was hurting. He glanced down and started when he noticed a sizable bend in the HEV Suit's chest piece. He was fairly certain he'd gotten at least one rib cracked, too. His breath rasped. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey, sorry bout this." That was the only warning Benrey gave before carefully holding gordon in his fingers and popping the chest piece open like an oyster. Gordon exhaled in relief as at least the worst of the pressure was removed. He still felt bruised to shit, but he could breathe. Moreover, he was <em>alive</em>, thanks to... </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thank you, Benrey. Are you... Are you okay?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah..." Benrey carefully set Gordon on the ground, then began to shift, body retracting until he was his usual size again. "A little achy, but like... I've been killed before, so it doesn't really affect me." He sat down beside Gordon on the ground, leaning close to look him over, bright eyes darting this way and that as they inspected every bruise. "What about you?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm... I've been better. I've been worse, though. Think I might have cracked a rib or two..." The words were barely out of his mouth before Benrey started singing. Gordon sighed as the pain started to alleviate. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tommy was the first to break the silence of the others. "Okay. Now that the immediate danger is, is over... We gotta find dad. And the other G-Man." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>At the mention of the G-Men, Gordon's stomach dropped with a sick realization. "The vortigaunts!! We left them--" He twisted in place as he tried to get up, hissing in pain. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"They're okay." Benrey nodded towards the tower. "I watched them start to escape. They have enough power of their own to make it out." He took Gordon's arm and pulled him back down. "You're not good to go, yet." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And since the G-Man from this world isn't up our collective ass yet, we can assume they're still alive." Bubby hummed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Barney asked the difficult question. "What about our Gordon...?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As if on cue, Mr. Coolatta appeared before them, slightly breathless. At once, he went to Tommy. "Are you, alright?" His hand rested on Tommy's shoulder as he looked over his son, visible concern painted on his face. "My child... You aren't, hurt, are you?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm not, dad..." Tommy gestured at himself. "But what about Mr. G2? Where did he go? The G-Man here took him, and--" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Not, to fret." Mr. Coolatta lifted his own briefcase, smiling gently. "I have him with me." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alyx couldn't keep quiet after hearing that. "Let him out then! Please!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mr. Coolatta nodded, kneeling to the ground and opening his briefcase. 0G couldn't help but picture a magician pulling a rabbit out of a tophat as Mr. Coolatta reached his hand far deeper than any hand could go into a briefcase, feeling around before carefully guiding G2 out of stasis, lying him on the ground before them. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Barney knelt before them, staring at G2 and pursing his lips as if his heart would break. "We still got that potion...?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tommy nodded, plopping down beside them and grabbing it from some dimension apparently hidden within his lab coat. 0G noted with some amusement how different and yet how similar Tommy and his father were. With surgical precision, Tommy leaned close to G2, letting the incandescent liquid drip into the depths of G2's wound. "You might not want to, to look, Mr. Calhoun. This is gonna be as grisly as, as knitting a sweater out of muscle fibers."      </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nodding at the warning, Barney proceeded to not look away. 0G silently commended him for his devotion. In fact, everyone was silent, even Bubby, who probably didn't like that 0G could see how invested he was in the moment. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The whole party remained quiet as the wound began to stitch itself back together, piece by piece. No one dared even breathe too loudly. No one could be certain how much time passed, but after that time, all that was left of the hole was a shallow, circular scar in the center of G2's chest. Several lines ran across the circular pattern where the skin had sewn itself back in place. Ironically, it resembled the lambda symbol at a glance. 0G noticed only then that Mr. Coolatta had taken the liberty of removing G2's chest piece in stasis. He looked down at himself, the parallels continuing to astound him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There were a few more beats of tension, then two bright-green irises peered from behind the slits of G2's eyelids. Slowly, they opened wider, and he looked around, seeming disorientated. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Immediately, his torso was gathered up in Barney's arms, who held him against his chest, shaking. Alyx quickly followed suit, wrapping her arms around G2's neck and choking back a sob. The tension quickly evaporated from the air.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Dammit, darlin... You can't do that shit to me..!" Barney suppressed a whimper. "I'm gettin' to old to keep losing you..." G2 rested his head against Barney's shoulder, humming apologetically. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>0G glanced over to the other members of the Science Team, blinking in surprise when he noticed Bubby's eyes all brimming with tears. The old man lowered his head to hide behind the frames of his glasses. 0G resolved to give him a big bear hug later, once his ribs didn't feel so shattered. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dr. Coomer, luckily, was not so injured, and he wrapped an arm around Bubby, who didn't protest the way he normally would have. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>However, Bubby did tense, as did everyone, as the G-Man appeared on the horizon, reduced to walking towards them, eyes burning and glaring. "What. Have you. Done." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mr. Coolatta moved as if to protect everyone, but it was Bubby who met the G-Man in the middle, grabbing him by the lapels and holding a fireball dangerously close to his face. "Listen up, you fucking Godfather understudy! If you dare, and I mean <em>dare</em> try taking anyone else, after all the bullshit we've been through, I will personally see to it myself that <em>you</em> face some unforeseen motherfucking consequences!!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>0G's eyes lit up, and he couldn't hold back from cheering. "Get his ass, Bubby! Woohoo!" He gripped his chest, groaning quietly after, but he didn't regret it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mr. Coolatta stood beside Bubby, not feeling it wise to interrupt him physically. "Now... My counterpart... I think you'll find, there's no rea-son to... Be at odds. You felt it, when I did, our employers, are no more. Our binds are, gone, we are no longer, in their service." He smiled, and it looked kind. "We are, free." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The G-Man stood, glaring past the flame threatening his countenance. "Then just what, do you expect, <em>me</em> to do? You've ended, all chances of meaningful action, on my part." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The look Mr. Coolatta gave was almost pitying. "You believe your... only meaningful actions, were those that served, the will of your employers? I am sorry, for you... I hope that someday, you learn, there are things, more important." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The G-Man scoffed. "Don't feed me lines, like cliches, about the importance of <em>human bonds</em>." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Human bonds, are what enabled the employers, to be destroyed. I think that, is a testament, to their importance." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>For once, the G-Man fell silent, having no rebuttal. After a moment, he spoke again, teeth clenched. "Make no mistake, I will not... work for <em>you." </em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What about, <em>with</em> us?" Tommy spoke, this time, rising to his feet. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The notion was considered for a moment. As they awaited an answer, G2 rose to his feet, exhaling sharply as he got his bearings. He stepped to the G-Man, staring hard. <em>There's someone else you still have trapped.</em> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Not trapped... Under my, employ." the G-Man hissed. "I am loathe, to relinquish my only, remaining asset..." He paused. "But. I will leave you, alone. Clearly, you are unfit, to work for me." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>In response, G2 let out an incredulous, breathy laugh. He could hardly believe it. A part of him refused to believe it. Free from the G-Man? It sounded too good to be true. <em>You should free him, too. What's the point? You don't work for anyone anymore.</em> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The G-Man turned on his heel, not nearly as ominous now that he had lost control of everything. "We... shall see." Once far enough out of range, he departed, vanishing. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>G2 took a step back, looking between everyone in turn. 0G stood carefully, stepping over to his counterpart. He had one arm wrapped around his own chest, wincing slightly. "Hey... how do you feel?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They locked eyes, and G2 began to laugh. Out loud. It was quiet, then not so quiet, pealing out as relief and exhaustion overtook him, then slowly petering out as laughter turned into a sob. He wrapped his arms tightly around 0G's neck, and they held onto each other for a long moment. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>0G thought he wouldn't be able to picture what G2 was going through, but thanks to their connection, he could feel it, and a tear rolled down his own cheek as he nudged their heads together. "It's done, man. We're okay. We're all okay." It wasn't long before 0G couldn't stop his own tears from flowing, either, so he went quiet, letting the relief wash over him as he wept. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Finally, the long battle had come to an end. They were safe. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Far off, in another world, Darnold woke up to a beautiful, cloudless morning. He'd always prided himself in being an early riser, and had entertained the idea that he might even wake up earlier than Mr. Military Man himself. Sitting up, he looked over to the couch. "You up, soldier?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He paused, blinking in surprise when there was no one there. "Forzen?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Slowly, he rose, looking around. Surely, Forzen wouldn't be hard to spot, so he started to get worried when he couldn't see hide nor hair of the big guy. "Forzen? Are you still there?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He glanced to his side when he heard Sunkist whine, tail wagging low to her body like something was bothering her. She looked at the door, then nudged Darnold's palm with her wet snout. He paused, then sighed. "So, he took off after all." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>More miffed than he would care to admit, he paced for a bit, weighing his options for his next move, when he noticed something by the couch, mostly hidden under a throw blanket with a gaudy, loud pattern. Picking it up, he recognized it as one of his sheets of notes he'd made for preparing the regeneration potion, but it seemed that someone had taken the liberty of writing on the back before scrunching it into a ball, presumably to be scrapped. "Must have fallen out of his pocket." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Darnold sat on the couch and began reading.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Darnold, (And Sunkist, too,)</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Sorry for bailing on you without saying anything. I guess I'm no good at goodbyes, either. Maybe this won't be goodbye, forever, though. I enjoyed hanging out with you.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Thanks for being so nice to me when you didn't have to be. I bet I gave you and Sunkist a real scare when I showed up. I had a lot of fun spending time with you guys. Stay safe. The world isn't horrible, but it can be tough. You gotta be tough, too. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Stay safe, <br/>
Forzen</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>P.S. If you get the chance to, tell Benrey that he's always missed by Team Nice.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Darnold read over the letter a few times, then heaved a tired sigh. Why did he have to play the messenger for some tender-hearted meathead with a sore spot? He shook his head, pocketing the letter. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Of course he'd do it. Darnold was loyal to his friends.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm thrilled by this chapter! I cant seem to stop writing about people being deeply devoted and caring about each other. Theres some really good moments in this and aaaa... Bubby go OFF</p><p>oh yeah! I guess were almost at the end. Thank you so much for following me through this!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Gordons part ways. One Gordon makes a new friend (?) and the other gets some well-deserved rest.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, it's the finale. There's some more flirting in here, and the tone mostly winds down from the excitement of last chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Once everyone had managed to calm down some, they carefully made their way back to Kleiner's lab. G2 was apprehensive, afraid of what they may find, but fortunately the blast hadn't levelled anything so far out, and Dr. Kleiner was busily preparing to relocate with the other members of the resistance. He'd put Lamarr in a pet carrier. G2 wasn't sure where he'd found such a thing, but he found the notion amusing. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, thank goodness, you're all okay!" Dr. Kleiner hurried over, looking everyone and G2 in particular up and down. "Gordon-- pardon, G2, heavens! Where did you get this nasty scar?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>I just got it... I can explain better later. </em>G2's shoulders slumped. He was exhausted. <em>Think we can sit down for a moment?  </em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't see why not." Eli stepped up to G2, also giving him the once-over, taking his shoulders and moving him about until he was satisfied that G2 wasn't in immediate danger. "You all should try to rest while we finish packing what we need." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>0G sat up. "Can we help?" He looked at his friends, in varying states of fatigue. "Or, can I help?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Before Eli could refuse, Benrey took Gordon's shoulders, kindly but firmly making him sit down. "No." He spoke plainly. "You cracked your ribs. You sit. You rest." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Seeming hesitant, Mossman cleared her throat. "What on earth happened out there?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It took all that Alyx had not to shoot Judith a sharp glance, G2 could tell in the way her fists clenched. However, she refrained, closing her eyes to center herself. "Breen was still alive. Was. We took care of that. Then..." Her expression twisted as she paused, clearly pained to remember. "Then G2 got hurt, and went down. 0G and Benrey came up with a plan to destroy the teleporter... and the people they came here to escape from." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm not sure those creatures can be described as people." Bubby huffed. "Horrors, more like." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Benrey pouted playfully. "Bubby, you think I'm a people, right?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, of course, that's different." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Satisfied with that answer, Benrey turned back to 0G where he sat and hummed contentedly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Either way..." Alyx continued. "Benrey helped us escape from the blast. We got our Gordon back and healed, and hurried here once we were able."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I cannot overstate my relief." Dr. Kleiner paused, looking woeful at the idea that the people he loved had gotten so hurt. "If I may ask, how do you all intend to return home?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tommy piped up. "Same way we got here! Dad and I will, will open the way, with Benrey's help." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Eli whistled. "You can do that? I guess having a G-Man on your side is a real asset." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>From his seated position, 0G threw an arm around Benrey's shoulders. "Not the only asset," he grinned, proud. Benrey glanced at 0G, eyes shining, elated by the compliment. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Judith moved towards Dr. Kleiner and Dr. Vance. "You should head out soon, before we start relocating. It will be easiest for you while everything is still quiet." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>0G agreed, silently, but he couldn't help but feel a little forlorn. He rose slowly, despite Benrey's insistence that he stay still, stepping to G2 and the others. "She's right. We have to go home... But I hate just leaving you guys." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>This time, Barney spoke. "Hey, it's alright. You have your world to get back to. We can handle this from here." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alyx nodded. "The Combine aren't completely gone yet, but after what happened today, they'll be a lot weaker." She smiled encouragingly. "We're going to be alright." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Finally, G2 lifted his hands. <em>Even across our universes, we can still sense each other. I'm always by your side.</em> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That notion struck 0G as particularly poignant, and he felt his eyes sting as he went in to wrap his arms around G2. Alyx and Barney didn't waste time joining in. Barney's hand came up to ruffle 0G's hair fondly as they hugged it out. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bubby frowned as he watched on. "Don't squeeze, dumbass, his ribs are fucked up." 0G couldn't help but feel smug that Bubby had gotten overprotective of him, even if just for a moment. He wouldn't bring it up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>G2 looked to the science team next, feeling similarly sorrowful to see them go, but he understood that it had to be. He knew that Bubby probably would complain about being hugged, so he stuck to simply gripping his shoulders lightly and fondly. But Coomer? Tommy? Benrey? Each of them got an embrace in turn. Dr. Coomer chuckled warmly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"G2, we'll miss you every day." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>I'll miss you too. All of you.</em> He looked to Benrey in particular, remembering how hard goodbye had been for him the first time. <em>Don't be too sad, okay? Given everything, I'm sure we'll hear from each other again someday.</em> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tommy clapped his hands together. "That's it! We have the prototype teleporter, we can send letters!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mr. Coolatta nodded slowly. "And, if push comes, to shove... hand-delivery may not, be out of, the question." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Feeling a little better about parting ways, the Science Team stood in a circle, with their friends from the current universe standing around them, watching intently. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Just as before, Mr. Coolatta channeled his power into his hands, Tommy following suit, and Benrey chimed in with his voice, singing the same notes as the first time. 0G was surprised, however, to see that they were light green-blue in color. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What about salmon roe means it's time to go?" he asked. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Benrey scoffed. "That was for getting here. Seafoam means it's time to go home. Keep up." In response, 0G just cackled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His laughter was the last sound to echo around the room as the group disappeared into the rapidly spreading ball of light which, once dissipated, left no trace of their ever being there. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dr. Kleiner sighed softly. "Well, it's certainly quieter now... I'll miss them."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't worry, Izzy." Eli put a hand on his back. "We'll keep hearing from them, I'm sure of it." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dr. Mossman nodded. "Besides... I think we could all use some peace and quiet." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As they spoke, G2, now the universe's only Gordon, turned to Alyx and Barney. <em>Sorry I didn't check up on you two properly. Are you hurt?</em> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alyx shook her head. "Well, not other than some scrapes. You still feeling okay? I think Tommy left us some of the normal potions just in case." She furrowed one brow while saying so. It was a difficult concept to get used to.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Barney playfully but carefully wrapped an arm around Gordon's waist. "If you need me to, I could always carry you around." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gordon responded with a coy smile and a hand resting against Barney's chest lightly. <em>I'll be fine... not that I mind the offer. </em>Witnessing this, Alyx snorted and rolled her eyes, grinning. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Unfortunately, they weren't given too much time to flirt, as Gordon was alerted to the sound of footsteps nearby. He tensed, going to the door to peer out, fretful. Had the Combine regrouped so soon? </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Looking, he could only make out one person. They seemed to be in the same armor as the person he'd seen in stasis. Had the G-Man agreed to free him? It was worth investigating. Carefully, he stepped out towards the figure. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Upon noticing Gordon, the stranger snapped his head in that direction, gasping and jabbing his finger at Gordon before charging at him, tackling him and bowling him over. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Immediately, Barney and Alyx had their weapons trained on the newcomer, who looked at them with a furious glint across the eyepieces of their gas mask. Barney took a step forward. "Who the hell are you?!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As the figure started to move towards their own weapon, Gordon grabbed their arms, trying to hold them in place.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When they finally spoke, their voice growled out of their mask. "<em>You</em>. Freeman! I've been waiting all this time for the chance to finally get you for what you did!" As they struggled against Gordon's grip, Gordon noticed how strong they were. It made sense, for a military man, but he couldn't shake the sense that this person was also rather young. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Barney moved to help Gordon subdue the would-be attacker, wrestling the soldier's arms behind their back. "What the hell did Gordon <em>ever</em> do to you?!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He caused all this bullshit! I know it!" The figure squirmed violently. "The Resonance Cascade, my whole platoon dying... Do you know how many of my brothers he killed?!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gordon tensed at the reminder. Yes, he'd been protecting himself, but the number of marines he'd taken the lives of at Black Mesa was not insignificant. Real, human lives. He'd be lying if he said it didn't haunt him to this day. And here was this soldier, this spectre of his bloody past back to force it all to the surface. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Not one to let anyone make Gordon feel guilty, Barney struggled to yank the soldier back. "You think Gordon was the sole cause of everything that went wrong?! Listen to yourself! Gordon was protecting himself from the Marines, we all were! Your 'brothers' were slaughtering us like fuckin' livestock!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>At the mention of just what the Marines were doing to the scientists, the stranger suddenly froze, then their muscles slackened. Gordon knew that look all too well- the weight of a guilty conscience dropping onto one's shoulders. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alyx finally tried to address the soldier, crouching to meet their gaze. "Who are you? Why are you here?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The soldier sighed before speaking. "... Shepard... Corporal Adrian Shepard, though I doubt my rank means much anymore." He looked at Gordon, fists gripping before he calmed himself down again. "I was sent with the rest of my platoon to handle clean-up at Black Mesa... Then everything fell to pieces. I barely made it out--..." He hesitated. "The guy with the briefcase took me. I don't know how long for... when he let me out, he told me to seek you out, Freeman, to get answers." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Unsatisfied, Barney released Adrian's arms, keeping a sharp eye on him all the same. "What kind of answers is it that you want? Just saying 'answers' is real vague, bud." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gordon pulled himself away from Adrian, just to be safe, but he regarded the ex-marine with more pity. He'd been in a similar state not all too long ago. <em>We don't want trouble. We'll tell you everything we can to make this less confusing for you, but let's work together. Please, don't try to hurt anyone here. I think we have the same goal. </em>He wondered if Adrian understood, but he seemed to, and slowly nodded after a moment. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Fine. ...Don't think that we're friends, Freeman, but it's easier if you cooperate." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gordon cut his gaze to Barney and Alyx. Barney rolled his eyes, and Alyx smirked. "Hey, never a dull moment, right?" She quipped.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gordon nodded. That much was a constant.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>0G didn't think he'd ever get the hang of teleportation. Terrestrial and extra-terrestrial shifting was bad enough, but between universes? As they landed, Gordon stumbled forward, letting himself land on his hands and knees, not even bothering to try to keep upright as he tried to ride out the nausea. His brows twitched as he noticed Benrey land just as casually as he usually did. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>At the sound of a scream, he jolted, looking back only to see a horribly startled Darnold. After a moment's terror, the potions maker composed himself. "Ah, you're back. Good to see you." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Darnold!" Tommy beamed. "You, you're a hero! Did you know that?" He embraced Darnold, then laughed out loud as Sunkist leapt up, her huge front paws almost swallowing his shoulders entirely. "Sunkist! Ah! Hey girl!" He seemed utterly overwhelmed with joy. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"A hero? I'm sure, but why do you say so?" Darnold looked pretty pleased, himself. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The answer came from Dr. Coomer. "Well, if it weren't for you, Gordon might have died! Or rather, that world's Gordon. Now, where is our-- oh, there he is. Hello Gordon! Have a nice landing there?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bubby snickered. "Looks like someone can't handle a little interdimensional warping." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Urgh, gimme a break." Gordon struggled to his feet, annoyed by his knees wobbling. He'd been going back and forth a little too much lately. He felt hands take his arms and hold him steady, looking back to see Benrey giving him a smug grin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You uh, lose your balance there?" He smacked his lips. "Gordon Feetman lose his footing?" Gordon frowned deeply and huffed, annoyed by the fact that the joke was actually kind of clever. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mr. Coolatta hummed quietly, as if he were trying to reassure Gordon of something. "Don't worry, Doctor Freeman. You will, in time, grow accustomed, to the movement, between spaces." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I sure hope the fuck not." Gordon wanted nothing to do with frequent teleportation, if he could help it. He was getting a little tired of all the adventuring. "Can we maybe like... I dunno. Wait a few years before our next big expedition?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"With no one, hunting us, I think, we can afford... some down time. And no one, is more deserving, of a rest." Mr. Coolatta smiled kindly, and Gordon sighed, sitting down on a couch in the room and sinking back against the cushions.<em><br/>
</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What happened while, while we were gone, Darnold?" Tommy moved to grab a drink from the fridge, cracking it open and chugging half of it down. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Darnold hummed thoughtfully. "Well, it was mostly just me making potions and sending them. I--" He paused, glancing in Benrey's direction, weighing his options. "I had a lot of help from Sunkist. Thank you." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He had attempted to deflect, but he knew Tommy had keyed in on it. Worse, he knew he'd gotten Benrey's attention. He was hesitant to open that can of worms just yet. Perhaps soon. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Instead, he turned to Dr. Coomer and Bubby. "So, why don't you all tell me what's been going on? Tommy only told me a bit, I'm kind of in the dark." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Everyone took a seat in their prefered space, and as they talked, Gordon couldn't help but start to nod off. He wasn't too surprised when his drooping head made contact with Benrey's shoulder, nor when an arm snaked around his back to hold him closer. He smiled, cheek squished against Benrey's arm. After a moment's pause, he mumbled quietly. "So, uh... what are we?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A disbelieving snort shot from Benrey before he smirked, snickering. "What are we? Bro, we're dating, right? I mean, we literally kissed." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Mmhm..." Gordon supposed that made sense. "Can we do it again?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Another thing I thought you'd never ask..." Benrey hummed as he pressed their lips together, earning an eyeroll and a groan from Bubby. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, now, Bubby." Dr. Coomer chimed. "Isn't young love wonderful?" He got an exasperated sigh for his efforts. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gordon appreciated spending time with everyone, of course, but he was struggling to keep his eyes open the longer he stayed seated. He looked over to Mr. Coolatta hopefully. "Hey, uh... can you get me home, do you think? And Benrey, if he's ready to go. I'm super tired, I just need to get to bed, I gotta work out getting Joshua, and I'm just... really sore." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Chuckling softly, Mr. Coolatta eyed Gordon with pity. "Ah, of course. I'd be, happy to. Just a moment..." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As Mr. Coolatta approached Gordon to speak with him, Darnold waved Benrey over as discreetly as possible, guiding him off to the side to talk to him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Darnold? Wassup, bro?" Benrey grinned. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I have a message for you. I had some help. He said... you're always missed by Team Nice, whatever that means." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Darnold didn't understand the significance, but as he spoke, Benrey's expression dropped, eyes widening. After a moment, he pursed his lips. "Thanks bro. Me 'n Gordon gotta go home now, but we'll talk about this later, yeah?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Benrey moved back over to Gordon, once again wrapping an arm around the physicist and grinning, but it was a little forced. He hoped Gordon would be too tired to notice. As Mr. Coolatta prepared to take them home, Benrey heaved a sigh.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>So much for tying up all loose ends.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I can't believe it's done! I never expected this project to go as long as it did when I first wrote Ch. 1 of Changing Positions. Maybe there will be spin-offs, maybe not, but I'm so happy and moved by all the support I've gotten. Thank you so much to everyone who went on this journey with me, and to anyone who may read after!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There we go! </p><p>VRGordon being absolutely clueless in a "there was only one bed" scenario tickles me. I also feel strongly about G2 being a supportive friend. </p><p>I feel like this fic will delve deeper into the lives and feelings of the others, using Gordons as a vantage point, as evidenced with the view of Benrey and Alyx here.</p><p>Also it feels like G2's segment is a good bit longer. I'll have to try and balance things out better.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>